Stray
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Roy Mustang was once a Brigadier General. Now, he is enjoying his retirement. However, it all comes to a halt when he finds a boy in a near-by park with cat ears...
1. Prolouge

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Prolouge  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. Review nicely and happy reading!  
--**

The nighttime was cool and brisk. Stars littered the midnight sky and the crickets were singing their lullabye to the night.

One lone figure sat ontop of a large slide in the playground, head bent back, watching the moon as it hung over them, shinning in a pearly brilliance. Solemn eyes wavered and glistened with unshed tears, the color of the irises turning into molten gold. Sniffling, they rubbed their nose and placed their head on their arms, letting the cool breeze float by them.

Where was the one for him?

The boy sat there, wishing to someone... _anyone_... to come and find him.  
Being alone... wasn't so nice.  
Not anymore.  
As the moon shined on and the stars twinkled, the tears that threatened to fall seeped down onto chilled cheeks from the night air. And soon, morning would come, but with what cost?

Only tomorrow would know.  
--

**Weird prolouge but I love it anyway.  
Shall I continue?  
-author grins madly-  
LEAVE ME LOVE!  
--the moonlight carries the message of Love.--**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	2. Chapter One

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter One  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADOREABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from . Also there is SLIGHT... kinda... OOC moments of Roy... but you'll end up loving/hating him all the same. I hope you'll all like. -author bows- Review nicely and happy reading!**  
--

The beginning of fall was a wonderful time of year that Roy loved.  
The sunlight would hit the scenery around him in a certain way that made him want to stay out in the world a little more, enjoying the brisk air and leaves changing to the reds, yellows, and oranges. That and work was done and over with as him being in the military made him appreciate his surroundings a little more than what he would. He wasn't really one to be so... appealing to things like this. Walking around the pathway in the park, he smiled a little bit behind his black sunglasses and dug his hands deeper into his black leather jacket pockets. Since his early retirement from being Brigadeir General (giving up postion for a promotion to be Fuer), he just wanted to get out of the military life and start over. He had enough funding behind him to work as a local history teacher to the the high school and have his own place on the outskirts of the town. Today was Sunday and after a good meal, he decided to go on a walk. Roy hummed softly as he rounded a corner and walked past the large playground where it was empty today...

except for one person.

Roy glanced and saw a young boy sitting on top of the tallest slide, wrapped in what appeared a large, scarlet trenchcoat, huddled for warmth from his own body heat, his black-gloved hands holding his legs together towards his chest. He had hair the color of the sun that was long and braided with soft-looking blonde cat ears perched ontop of his head, flickering some. Most of the children in the town who had those ears signified their innocence before going into adulthood, a sign that they were still intact and pure. Roy thought back briefly when he had his own ears and tail and somewhat wistfully touched his ebony hair, remembering the silky ears he had that everyone adored. His thoughts flitted back to the boy and something made his feet approach the slide and look up at the boy.

"Are you waiting for something?"  
Startled by the voice, the boy jumped, ears flattening against his head and the tail that was wrapped around his leg bristled. "Wh-who are you?!," he yelped, looking scared, his amber eyes wide. Roy smiled some. "Just passing through. Do your parents know where you are? It's getting kind of late."  
The boy made a face, scrunching up his nose.  
"My dad left me, took my only brother with him, and my mom's dead. See how awesome my family is?," he sneered, looking away. Roy blinked, not expecting that reply. _'Okay... this is new. Take it slowly.' _The man walked around to the front of the slide, getting slightly amused by this cat-eared youngster. "Well, I can't give them family of the year award, but it's going to be dark shortly. Are you living with anyone right now?" That made the blonde's face fall, a stony-look appearing on his face. His eyes lowered to the ground as well as his ears.

Now, Roy Mustang was trained, or rather taught, at an early age that boys were never allowed to show emotion, like crying, whinning, or anything similar to that.  
It became a sudden, awkward situation for him when he saw those fat teardrops fall from those golden eyes, trailing down plump cheeks. Roy panicked some, reaching up for the boy. "Uhm... you're not crying... are you?," he asked meekly. The blonde sniffed loudly. "Yes!! Any idiot can see that!," he shouted, burying his face in the crook of his arms, those cat ears flat against his skull. "I'll take it as a _no_ that you don't have a home," Roy murmured, his heart going out towards the felined-boy. Silence stretched on between them as the sun sunk lower in the horizon, bringing forth a nippy breeze that made the former General shiver under his coat. "Listen; why don't you come home with me for a while and try to figure things out for you," he offered, hoping that it would work.  
The boy lifted his head and eyed Roy warily, taking in his apperance.  
"You're not a perverted old bastard, are you?"  
"I take offense to that."  
"... Ed."

_'Huh?'_

"That's my name- I'm Ed. Edward Elric."  
"And I'm Roy Mustang. Pleased to meet you, Ed."  
--

The blonde was not always so wary of people. At one point, he adored the attention and kind words anyone offered him when young. He was constantly around his father's work and his brother Alphonse, shortened to Al. The two never seperated from one another. His mother would joke they should've been born as twins or conjoined to the hip. Wherever Ed went, Al followed. However, when their mother Trisha had died, it was as if life itself was taken away from the little family of four. Al would wander around for days with a vauge expression on his cherub face, as if he lost all hope. Their father begun to bury himself in the office, locked away from the world, not even to see his boys. Ed, on the other hand, took it the worst. His nightmares had begun and he would think something was after him constantly, just like it took his mother. He began to shrink away from people he loved like Auntie Pinako and Winry Rockbell that was their next door neighbor, and their home-schooled teached, Mrs. Izumi. Al clung to Ed even more and he didn't mind. He'd hate for anything to happen to his little brother.

Then, as if Fate would have it, there was an accident.  
With the knowledge of life itself and how to control forces beyond a recognition, the military of the State began courses of Alchemy, the science of creating and destroying. The State Military was the base of the defense against the rest of the world that wanted this vital information. Training these soldiers to obtain the power of elements, they were indestructible.  
Their father was one of them; self-taught.  
People began to notice things about Hohneniem Elric... how distancing himself from his boys, his features now stoic, his skin an unhealthy color, the look of dead in his eyes...

and they wanted his secret.  
One of them was lucky enough to _dare_ sneak into the house one night going towards the study, only to be caught off guard by ten-year old Ed, staring at them with wide-eyes, ears pricked up, clad in his pajamas. The man had lunged forward, knife in had, while the blonde boy clapped his hands together and placed them on the floor, causing the man to rise up towards the ceiling as a formation of rock carried him up, up, up.  
Little did _he_ know that what Honenhiem did, Ed found out and wanted to learn.  
However, the strength of the summon was strong. It caused a massive earthquake in the town.  
As workers and rescuers raced towards the Elric house, they saw Honeniem kneeling on the ground, holding a bloodied body and a wailing Al beside him, begging to see his brother.  
The only thing he knew was to take Ed to Pinako. For years, her family ran a business of machinery. Luckily, they recently started something called "automail prosthetics". What Ed recived that night, through the tears, screams, his body wracking with pain was a new right arm and leg of metal.  
And the next morning, Al and his father were gone. For the remainder of four years, Ed trained himself to be an alchemist through books, worked out some to stay strong, and stayed with the Rockbell's. In his mind, his father was dead to him and he didn't know where his brother was.

Even after the small Alchemy War ended, he wanted nothing more than to be with Al. He left the small house he knew of, traveled around, and ended up in a small town called Central, the headquarters of the State Military. Ed wanted nothing more to do with it.  
He just wanted his brother.  
And that's where Roy found him in the playground.  
--

Once at the house, Ed sniffed the air, ears turning slightly for noise. It was a nice place for someone who lived alone. He shuffled on his feet and watched as the dark-haired man put his jacket up and then turned his eyes on him. "I bet you're hungry. Wanna sit and eat some?" Ed nodded slightly and followed him into the tiny kitchen. Within moments, Ed was scarfing down a left-over lasanga dinner, gulping water down, and talking with his mouth full, amusing Roy to no end. As he sipped on his glass of Pinot Noir, he couldn't help but think how adorable the cat-boy was.

And he pitied him.  
Not because of him being left out alone...

it was the eyes.  
Those liquid pools of molten gold couldn't hide everything from a former Dog of the Military. Roy frowned some and pushed back his plate, leaning back into his chair. Ed watched this, fork hanging from his mouth, ears turned forward. "You're last name was... Elric, right?"  
A swallow.  
"Yeah... why?"  
Roy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I can't help but think I've _heard_ that name before somewhere... it wouldn't be the infamous Honheniem Elric... right?" Ed frowned deeply, his tail swishing angrily behind him. _'Yup. Hurt a tender spot,'_ the former General thought. "I have nothing to do with that bastard. He took my brother away from me, left us practically after Mom died so _I_ had to raise me and Al by _myself_, and he is just... ya know... GRAH!," the boy ranted, pushing his hands through his bangs, looking hurt. Roy was quiet as he listened to Ed's harsh breathing slow down. "You're the boy that can do alchemy on his own," he stated quietly.  
Ed looked up, face expressionless.  
"So what? You can too. I saw your glove earlier. It had the transmutation circle of fire on it. You can control fire"  
"Yes, but what I've read in reports... _you_ don't use one."

The blonde's eyes lowered, the fine hair on the back of his neck prickling. His tail's fur ruffled up in silent anger. "What of it?," he asked lowly, gripping the sides of his chair. Roy leaned forward, his face serious. "You carry the secret. Of alchemy." With that said, Ed bolted from the chair, dashing towards the front door.

Roy was faster.

He pulled Ed back, holding him from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around the small frame. Ed struggled, baring his teeth and growling. "Lemme GO! You can't KEEP me here!," he howled and twisted in the strong arms. Roy gripped harder and brought his head down to his ear, the tip fluttering. "But I can protect you" he murmured assuringly. Ed froze, his heart beating wildly. He ran his thoughts over in his head, trying to find a loop hole. "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not going to turn me into the military?," he hissed, turning his head around to glare icily at the man. Roy's eyes were warm, not a trace of betrayl within the onyx depths. Ed felt his body slacken some, cat ears pressed against his head. They were quiet for a moment, as if passing a silent message through each other. Ed pressed his lips together and turned around in the arms, wrapping his arms around Roy, burying his face in the strong chest. He felt like Trisha, his mother, once did- gentle, caring, unbreakable. Inhaling the man's scent, he caught the whiff of smoky essence, a faint trace of clean colonge, and the wine he drunk at the table earlier. "Don't make me hate you, Mustang... you're the first in a long time that I can believe in... trust in," he mumbled in the shirt. Roy placed a hand on the golden hair, smoothing it back, his face working over an emotion that stirred inside of him.  
_'What is this feeling?'_  
He had never acted like this for anyone. Not even his former girlfriends. He wasn't so tender to them as he was to this child. Maybe that was it... he was a kid. That's all it was. Roy kneeled down, his eyes leveled with the blonde's as Ed's arms slid down to his shoulders. "You've got nothing to worry about, Edward. I'm a man of my word. No one will know of you. I promise. I'm not going to keep you in here like a caged animal either. And I'll help you find Al," he stated firmly, quietly. Ed's eyes grew large at the statement. "Y-you mean it? Don't play with me, Mustang," his voice wavered, his hands gripping the shirt underneath them.

"I don't lie, Ed. I want you to be safe."  
--

Later, the cat-boy sat in a deep tub, hot steam surrounding him as he stared ahead of him, half of his face hidden by the murky water, blonde hair down from his braid and cat ears ruffled by the scubbing treatment he did on them. Closing his eyes, he blew bubbles on the water's surface in boredom. So, now, he had a home once more with a total stranger.  
A stranger with those inky eyes, gentle face, and smooth hands.  
Dog of the Military.  
Ed shook his head, water droplets falling everywhere. He stood up and reached for a fluffy dark blue towel, stepping out of the bath. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, slowing his motions. He was only fourteen, going on fifteen. Still short at 5'6" but in order to become, _feel_ stronger, he continously worked his body out. His arm and leg was his pain, his treasures, his reminder that playing "god" was costly. Ed held up his hands slowly, staring at them as if they belonged to someone else. He clenched his automail hand and ran his fingertips over the grooves and dips that formed over the shape of his arm. No, Ed didn't hate them. He prided in them- his automail was his strength. Grinning, he finished drying off and placed on the large pajama set that belonged to Roy, padding out of the bathroom, grateful that the sleeves hid his hand and the pants were long enough to make his foot barely visible.  
Thank God Roy cut out a hole for his tail, though.

He made his way to the small guestroom and hopped into the bed joyfully, glad for a soft bed. Snuggling into the sheets, he sighed happily, closing his eyes, stretching out. The room was a pale beige color with dark scarlet and black drapes over his large windows, the moon shinning through the slit of the fabric. The bed was a queen with dark mahogany bedframe, a night-stand beside him, the lamp on, casting a warm dim light over the room. Ed laid still for a few minutes, listening to all the sounds in the house, his eyes drooping from drowsiness. He felt... content. And oddly, happy. Then, his ears pricked up at the sound of soft footsteps making their way towards him. Ed sat up, eager.  
_'Why am I excited?'_  
Roy opened the door, still in his evening outfit. "All done?" Ed nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed." The black-haired man smiled gently and came to the bed, bending over to turn off the light. As it extinguished out, Ed spoke up in the night:  
"Uhm... thank you, Mustang... for taking me in, I guess..." The man laughed some and ruffled the still damp hair on Ed. "You're welcome. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, actually/"  
"Okay. Ah, one more thing, Mustang."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you do me one _tiny _favor...?"  
"Sure. What is it?"  
Roy felt the bed squeak as Ed positioned himself in a more comfortable postition in the matress. "Can you scratch my back? Mrs. Izumi used to do it for me so I could fall asleep faster. It's not weird of me to ask that, is it?," he asked in a timid voice. For once, the man was glad the boy couldn't see him in the dark, blushing some. "I freaked you out, didn't I?," Ed asked. The former general shook his head. "N-no. It's that I've never gotten a request for that," he chuckled and reached forward, noticing that the boy was on his stomach, and pulled the top up some, running his fingertips down the smooth back. It was toasty warm, still moist from the bath. Roy swallowed and gingerly ran his nails upward, noticing that Ed arched some into the touch, making a noise of approval. This was wrong-  
so, so, so, _so_ wrong!

Roy continued this for a couple of minutes, tracing the trail of the spine, over on the steely sides, down towards the top where his pants began, skimming the line. And all the while, the boy made small noises, almost purring loudly. The general ghosted his hand over his back, making Ed whimper at the loss. "You've gotta go to bed now, Ed," Roy grounded out, his throat dry. "Hmmm... okay...," came a sleepy reply. Standing, the man left the room silently, quickly. Once the door was shut, he leaned against it, trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control. _'What in the world was that?! Wha- oh, Jesus Christ, you've **gotta** be kidding me!'_ Groaning in embarassment, he walked away towards the bathroom, hoping that a very cold shower would make his sudden 'predictament' go away. Just as Roy was going to-  
Ed was already working on his.  
--

**-author looks around, holding onto her gundanium turtleshell for protection-  
Ya'll aren't going to throw grenades or rocks at me are ya?  
I hope not. OR ELSE YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY CHAPTERS!!  
-ducks underneath shell-  
Cliff-hangers are my specialty: didn't I tell you guys that?  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
--the moonlight carries the message of Love.--**

**_'Later Days...!'_  
SD**


	3. Chapter Two

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Two  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarrassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADORABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from. XD**

**(NOTE!)I know I might've... uhm... STARTLED some people with Ed being young and Roy hitting on him... -looks around- Well, let's just let it go. C'mon: Soubi and Ritsuka can get away with it, why not Ed and Roy? This chapter is going to delve a little bit into the boy's stay with Roy. And boy, oh boy, does IT ever get interesting. -grins- And this chapter is... odd. We kind of see Ed's TRUE colors. NO FLAMES! You flame me, I'll burn your eyes out with cigarettes!!! Leave me love, please! Review nicely and happy reading!-  
--**

Ed wasn't stupid.  
He knew very well how the human body worked. What made him angry caused him to see red and rant and yell. What pleased him made him purr or smile. What made him sad made his ears droop and a frown appear on his face, tail tucked in-between legs.  
What made him... horny.  
was taken care of immediately.  
He knew of these things because of Mrs. Izumi. She claimed it to be natural for all boys and girls at his age and that eventually, it would simmer down and become more mature. However, she did not know her blonde-haired pupil all that well. Of course, he was a growing boy that was going to pay a lot of attention to things and details! Ed just decided to take things into his own hands.

Literally and figuratively.

The soothing back scratching he received from Roy made him so relaxed and drowsy, he couldn't help but let his mind drift during the whole thing of what the grown-up knew so much of that he didn't. Puberty was entirely new to the boy and he found both sexes to be appealing in their own way. However, being with Roy at the moment made him think _way_ too many happy thoughts of where those hand 'could' be instead on his back. Biting back a lot of his noises, the boy waited until the former General left to turn on his back, dig his hands underneath the covers and grasp his willing and hard member from his pants' confinements. He might have been young, but he knew what his body needed.  
And in due time...

it was going to receive it.  
--

The next morning was bright and warm, and the cat-eared boy refused to get out of bed. Content and sleep-ladden, Ed buried himself deeper into the covers, purring loudly. He knew that Roy was up already, moving around, getting ready for school. Ed never went to school and he was damned if this adult wanted him too. The bedroom door opened, revealing the tall man to him. "Get on up, Edward. You got to get ready."

"Mmmhhhpppffff... fer what?," yawned the blonde, opening one eye to glare weakly at his care-taker. "For your teacher. She's coming by in thirty minutes. I suggest that you get dressed and eat."  
Ed rolled over, ignoring Roy completely. He was so rested...

A cold hand grabbed his ankle and pulled his body out from the warmth of his sheets. He yowled as Roy proceeded to yank him up and give him a bundle of clothes. "Put these on, don't be difficult, and come down stairs for breakfast, okay?," he smiled and walked out, leaving Ed with his ears down and sticking his tongue out at the retreating back.

"I saw that."  
--

The morning came on slowly until nine when the doorbell rang. Ed shuffled towards the door, dressed in clean black slacks and a black t-shirt Roy had found for him somewhere. Peering through the door-hole, he saw someone standing there with arms crossed over a busty chest with what appeared to be tendrils of black hair falling past shoulders. Curious, his tail swished and he opened the door somewhat, meeting stern and dark eyes on a lovely face. She was beautiful! And somewhat... _mean_ looking. The blonde swallowed and pushed the door open wider. "Yes?," he asked. "So... you must be the boy Mustang informed me of last night. Well, from here on out, whenever that might be, I am your teacher, Miss Bailey. Now, let me in so we can get this day over with, shall we?," she smiled some, tilting her head to the side. Ed was entranced by her features. Blinking, he ducked his head and let her in, hoping she didn't notice the blush on his face.  
The day slipped on without any incident, Ed warming up towards this new person. He did his work in the living room at the low coffee table while Miss Bailey sat upon the couch, working in a notebook. Struggling with a math problem he sneaked a peek from under his bangs to study her features. She was pale as alabaster, a small nose that was tilted up some at the tip, full sensual lips, dark eyes and thick, long, ebony hair that fell in waves down her back. She was slender and fit, her bust size genuine and legs long and nearly endless. Biting on the inside of his mouth, he spoke up, casual-like:

"So, how do you know Mustang?"  
"That's something little boys don't need to know of," came the cool reply.

Ed felt his spine stiffen at the tone.  
He knew it was too good to be true.  
Pursing his lips in thought, the blonde tapped his pencil end on his chin and pondered. _'I guess I'll have to get the information out of her another way...'_

Ed wasn't stupid.

He crawled over to her with his paper, handed it to her, and stared at her with wide eyes. "Can you check it for me now?," he asked innocently. The pale woman took it with slender fingers and began to read it over when she felt something touch her leg. Looking down, she saw the golden tail of the cat-boy, stroking up and down. Raising her eyebrow, Bailey stared at her student. "What are you doing?"  
Ed smiled. "Oh, this thing has a mind of it's own sometimes. Don't mind it. Did I do okay?," he pressed, edging closer to her. Bailey shifted on the couch and tried to ignore the softness of the tail that caressed her ankle now. 'What is this boy doing?!,' she thought wildly to herself. This was not supposed to happen... all she wanted to do was teach this person school work and that was it. Then, she happened to look up into a pair of hooded, golden eyes that were near her. "Oh, by the way... I got a question, Teach."

Crap.

"Yes?"

"Why do some women have bigger breasts than others?"  
Bailey wanted to fall over, scream, and walk out the door. This was unjust. She feigned a cough and looked away, embarrassed slightly. "I think you're trying to do something here, Edward," she muttered. If that wasn't enough, she heard him starting to purr quietly as he leaned forward to nuzzle a mound with his nose. She gasped loudly, frozen on the spot, her heart racing. "Wh-what are you"  
"I'm just checking it out... now, I've noticed some women that are small and such, but you are gorgeous," he murmured, hands ghosting their way up her torso to cup them in his small hands, working the flesh gently. Bailey suppressed a moan and instantly shoved him away, eyes gleaming and her breathing harsh. "I can get you into serious trouble."

A feral grin.  
"But I like trouble, ma'am."

Bailey's eyes widened at the statement and she stood hurriedly. "That's it; I'm calling Mustang. I can't handle this..." Oh, a very, _very_ bad choice. As she stood, Ed was up as well and held her down with a golden stare, his features unreadable. "Afraid I can't let you do that. Unless you tell me what connections you have with Roy. We can do this the easy way... or hard way. If you give me what I want, I can fix your little, uhm, _problem_."

"I don't have a problem!"

"You forget... I'm part cat. I can _smell_ you."

Bailey blanched, her face paling, her heart dropping in her chest. Ed grinned once more and crossed his arms over his chest. "Equivalent Exchange, Miss Bailey. I do this one, tiny thing; you tell me about Roy."

The woman never felt so used and humiliated... by a mere BOY! This was unforgivable and wrong in so many ways. But if it was to keep him quiet... she sighed in defeat and sat on the couch, glaring at him. Ed smiled brightly, sat down before her. "I just wanna see 'em, that's it." He reached over and unbuttoned her shirt, her breasts spilling out in a lacy white bra. Making a noise of approval, he licked the top part of them, tasting her skin. Bailey's head hit the back of the couch, moaning some softly. "For someone... your age... you sure do know a lot," she breathed, twisting some as he grasped the sides of the bra, releasing them to the air. "I pay attention to everything. I know too much for my own good," he purred, and squeezed them, working the flesh in his hands.

Her mind cleared and then spoke loudly:

"We used to date."

Ed smirked and released the bra, sitting back on his haunches.  
"Okay, then."

He crawled back over to his books and proceeded to finish working, now a innocent boy. Bailey fixed herself, heated and ashamed. "I'm not going to say anything if you don't," she whispered. The blonde head nodded. They spent the rest of the day in silence. What was up with this boy? Bailey looked at him, this enigma of a boy. Was he bi-polar or something? Perhaps crazy? Shaking her head, she prayed that she wasn't going to go to Hell for what happened.  
--

Roy shuffled his papers together and placed them in his briefcase, glad that the day was over and wondered what his feline companion at home had done with a former flame of his. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed the house and waited after three rings before Ed answered.  
"Mustang residence?"

"Oh, hello, Edward."  
"Roy!!! When are ya coming home...? I'm hungry," came a whine at the other end. The man chuckled and stood, putting on his blazer. "I'll be there shortly. How did your day go?" A sigh. "Oh, it was boring. I already knew the stuff. That's what happens when you're a self-taught alchemist."  
Roy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Well, I'm leaving the school now. Did Miss Bailey leave already?"  
"Yup. I'm cleaning the kitchen." Roy was impressed, his eyebrows going up fast. "Oh, really? Thank you, Ed. I'll see you soon."  
"Okay! Bye!," Ed sung out and both hung up. Smiling faintly, the man walked out of the classroom, locking it behind him as he proceeded out towards the entrance. "Oh, Mr. Mustang," called out a voice. Turning, he saw the vice-principal Riza Hawkeye approaching his way. "I've got the information you wanted. Though both of us are not in the military, it's still nice to have connections in there," she mused, handing him a manila envelope. Riza was a former Liuetenant that served under Roy at Central, tall with pale blonde hair pulled up and piercing hazel eyes. She rarely smiled, but she had a sense of humor that was slowly returning to her.

"Ah, thank you, Hawkeye. He's at home right now, and I've got to go feed him."  
"I hope you don't get _too_ attached, sir"  
"Why do you say that?"

Riza gave him a look that basically said, "You are incapable of taking care of children." Shaking her head some, she looked up at the clock near the lockers. "I've got to get back in time for a meeting. If it's possible, I want to meet this Elric. He seems interesting," she said and turned around. "I'm sure you will. Good night, Hawkeye," Roy called out, leaving the school.

Time for home.

But why did Riza want to meet him? This thought raced in his mind on the drive towards his house.  
--

Ed yawned and flipped through the channels on the t.v., bored out of his skull. Where was Roy? Leaning back against the couch, he thought of the man who brought him here to his home. He was a very good-looking person... black hair the color of onyx, striking eyes that seemed black, a handsome face that was almost god-like, gentle hands that weren't marred by war or him being a Alchemist, a mouth that had beautiful lips and when he smirked, oh God. Ed shifted some in his seat, remembering the touching he performed on his back last night. Biting back a moan, he closed his eyes.  
Ed was by no means gay.  
He merely found Mustang attractive-

very, _very_ attractive.

He knew what he did to Bailey was wrong, but, sometimes, in times of need... if he wanted information, Ed had to do things that were immorally humiliating. But it was worth the knowledge. If Roy knew... oh, God, he would be beside himself. Frowning, the boy felt his ears press against his head and he slumped down into the couch even more, blushing.

_'__I don't wanna dissapoint him for some reason...'_

He brought up his knees and held them against his chest, face hidden by them. His tail curled loosely around him as he drowned further in the thought of making Roy unhappy. _'Why am I thinking this? I've barely known this man for twenty-four hours and it's like I'm attached or something.'_

That's how Roy found him when he walked through the door, a puzzled look on his face as he saw the position Ed was in. Walking over towards him quietly, setting his briefcase down, he knelt down and placed a hand on the sunshine blonde head. "Edward?," he asked softly. The boy didn't move. "What's wrong?," Roy pressed, worried that he might be sick or upset about something.

"Why?"  
"... why what, Ed?"

The child spoke with a monotone voice, bleak and sad. It made Roy's heart ache.  
_'Why am I feeling like this?'_

"That you found me. Took me in. Why? Why'd ya do it?"

Those eyes that had Roy entrances since he first saw them were now staring at him, glassy, the color of a ember fire. A lump caught in the man's throat as he lost himself in that drowning gaze. "I... I wanted to. You didn't seem... right, out there, waiting...," he said in a low voice. Ed's ears trembled as well as his mouth, as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he dove into the sturdy chest, wrapping his arms around the former General, pressing his body against Roy's. "Don't... don't pity me, please, Mustang," came a muffled plea. Roy wrapped his arms loosely around the feline, emotions worming around him in a mass confusion. What was he to do? Why was Ed all of a sudden so needy, but stubborn as well? "Can't I... I mean... I'm scared... are you going to leave me?," the blonde blurted out, lifting his head to face the man, face stricken with fear. Roy shook his head and sighed. "I'm not. I told you I'd protect you, remember?" Ed looked away some, eyelashes fluttering as if recalling the memory, his cheeks now a flushed pink. "Yes," he whispered. "What do you want me to do, Ed? I don't like to see anyone, especially you, like this," Roy pleaded, running a hand loosely in the blonde hair, messing up the braid Ed had it in. He leaned into the touch, purring in the back of his throat, eyes closing slowly. A moment of eternity seemed to pass as the two stayed like that until Ed found a response, his pulse racing, his heart thumping madly against his chest as he dare asked the question that fell from his quivering mouth:

"... kiss me"  
--

**CLIFF-HANGER!  
... AGAIN! -author hides under her cardboard box-  
I know this chapter was REALLY off, especially for Edward... please, TRUST me on this when I say it SHALL be EXPLAINED in later chapters.  
Do NOT flame me because patience is a furtue, no matter how the story develops. It WILL make sense!!! -peeks from cardboard box-  
And I totally didn't take this box from Snake, by the way... it's on layaway. Mwahaha.  
Also, who can guess who Miss Bailey is? _First person who guesses will be the FIRST to see my next chapter BEFORE anyone ELSE!_****  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_'Later days...!'_  
SD**


	4. Chapter Three

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Three  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarrassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADORABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from. Review nicely and happy reading!**

**(NOTE: watching "Sweeny Todd" and "Queen of the Damned" motivates me to write. Two chapters in one night. GO ME!)  
--**

_"What do you want me to do, Ed? I don't like to see anyone, especially you, like this," Roy pleaded, running a hand loosely in the blonde hair, messing up the braid Ed had it in. He leaned into the touch, purring in the back of his throat, eyes closing slowly. A moment of eternity seemed to pass as the two stayed like that until Ed found a response, his pulse racing, his heart thumping madly against his chest as he dare asked the question that fell from his quivering mouth:_

_"... kiss me."_  
--

Roy blinked, his brain trying to work around the words that were just spoken. Why did it seem that a large weight just landed on his shoulders? He drew in a deep breath, eyes closing. "Ed... what you're asking me is something... I can't do," he pushed out as if in pain. The boy's face fell, paling at what just happened. He let his head drop, strands of sunlight falling past his shoulders. He looked so vunerable now.

"Please, Roy. I'm... I'm not asking much. Just, please, do it."

Tiny fingers grasped the shirt that the General wore and gripped it tightly.

Begging.  
Pleading.  
That one, tiny favor.

Roy knew it was treading on forbidden ground. His stomach tightened, his conscience screaming at him to think about what he was about to possibly _do_ could get him in trouble, or worse, jail. "I-I can't, Edward. Think of the consequences at hand-"  
Those golden eyes shot up and pierced into Roy's heart like lightning.  
"You think I don't know?! Dammit, Mustang, just...!" Tears swam in those ember orbs, as if wanting a piece of this man that rescued him.

They stared at each other, their emotions thrumming inside of their bodies like a pulse; strong, vibrant, and firey. Roy's hands left the feline's shoulders and went up to cup Ed's face, holding the warm skin, thumbs rubbing along the young cheeks on his face, causing Ed's eyes to flutter some, lips parting at the intament touch he'd long forgotten. Roy leaned forward, nuzzling against the right ear, his breath tickling the boy's lobe, a small moan escaping his lips. "Just once."

Ed's heart and adrenaline soared, his own hands creeping up to Roy's neck, nails faintly scratching the flesh. "Just once," he mirrored back in a raspy voice. Those maddening lips went from the ear, lightly touching his jawline, up his chin, breathing over his own mouth. Ed inhaled the smoky essence of the former Alchemist, shuddering. He was like a drug. His ears buzzed loudly as that mouth claimed his, sweetly and gently. Ed let out a shuddering gasp and pressed back, drinking it all in. He crushed his body against Roy's, lining them up, wanting to feel more. Those lips were inoxicating. He moved his head to the right, dragging his nails down the column of Roy's neck. The man was startled by this motion.

_'Sneaky little kitten...'_

Roy's hand traveled down to the small of the boy's back, sliding underneath the shirt, relishing at the baby-soft skin, causing Ed to mewl. He took that chance to plunder the mouth, sliding his tonuge along Ed's, tasting the newness of his vigor. They explored each other, savoring each swipe, nibble, glide, and embrace their mouths and tonuges performed; a dance of want and need.

Roy parted from the golden child, gasping quietly for breath, his eyes gleaming as he watched the feline come down from his high, skin bright red and eyes darkened into molten gold. He seemed dazed, drunk off the kiss.

"Wow," he breathed, holding onto Roy still. He smirked, cocking his head to the side. "I know. I'm good." Ed scoffed and hugged himself to the man, purring loudly, his tail swishing slowly. "Thank you." Roy chuckled and lifted him up, placing themselves on the couch, enjoying each other's company while the setting sun danced across the horizon.  
--

Riza clacked noisly against her laptop, her eyes watching over her work until her cell rang. Picking it up, she pressed it against her ear. "Yes?"  
"How did it go?"  
"Fine. How's the boy?"  
"Eating away to his heart's content. I went over the files..."  
"And?"

A pause.

"Well... it's interesting how he can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. Probably one of the brightest and youngest I've ever seen, Hawkeye. I can believe why Honenhiem was his father. The paper's say that he and his brother are still missing. Hmm... they're doing a damn good job about this, aren't they? I'm going to see what all Edward can do if I can convince him to perform alchemy for me soon. Well, I'm going to finish supper. Thank you again, Hawkeye."

"You're welcome, General- I mean, Mustang."  
"Hm. Night."  
--

A storm came on during the late hours of the night, causing Ed to wake up in a sweat, body frozen. He _hated_ thunderstorms with a passion. One of the fears he never told people. The only one who knew was Al. Sobering at the memory of his little brother, he flung himself out of his bed and raced down the hallway towards Mustang's room. Opening it, he glanced in, the lightning high-lighting the room in a light-blue color. It showed over the lump buried in the sheets, a mop of black hair peeking from the top. Sighing in relief, Ed made his way to the large bed and crawled up, raising the sheet, and slid in, seeking the warmth the man had to offer. He spooned against the back, his little hands curling around the thin waist, his flesh leg moving between Roy's own. He pressed his face against the firm backside, sighing contently.

For the first time, Ed was at peace. Despite the ache he felt for Al, he knew that he could trust this man into finding him. Was it... lust? Love? Ed was startled at this thought, his cheeks flaming up. His stomach gave off butterflies, his limbs trembling. Roy chose that time to roll over, mumbling in his sleep, cuddling against Ed, holding him close. Ed gasped silently at the gesture. The storm had quietened down and soon, rain coursed down from the sky, lulling the blonde to sleep, tucking his head underneathth Roy's chin.

Morning came nearly too soon.  
The sunlight poured through the windows, causing Roy to stir from his slumber some-what. Yawning largely, he willed himself to fall back asleep, enjoying the warmth on him. Ed, however, was ready to get up. His stomach was rolling with hunger. Tail swishing madly, he growled and pulled at Roy's nightshirt with his teeth. "Wake up!," he whined, shaking it from side to side. Roy made a noise and clamped his hand on the blonde's head. "I'm up, I'm up...," he grumbled, leaning up and kissing the boy squarely on the lips. Ed was in shock. Kissing back eagerly, he decided to ignore his angry belly and enjoy this instead. As they continued the make-out, Ed felt something poke his stomach. Curious, he took a hand and searched for the source. As he grasped it, the thing pulsed and throbbed hotly, making Roy arch into the touch, a groan spilling from his mouth.

_'Well, well... I think I've found something here.'_

Grinning madly, the blonde pulled Roy's member forward, slowly pumping it. Roy's eyes fluttered open, his adrenaline going into over-drive. "Wha... what the? Edward?!," he grounded out, trying to sit up. Ed tumbled into his lap properly, his flesh hand still holding onto him. The boy cocked his head to the side, blinking innocently. "Helping you with your morning problem. Plus, I'm hungry, so... let's fix that, shall we?"

A knock interrupted through their reviere, making Roy lash out of bed, struggling to put his pants on. He looked down at the cat-eared boy who stared up at him owlishly. He pointed a finger at him. "Stay there... don't move. We are going to have a talk in a minute," he ordered in a low, even tone.  
It made Ed's spine shiver.

As the man walked towards the door, he tried to will his erection dow, thinking of thoughts that would repulse him. But all that flitted in his mind was the feel of that small, wet mouth on him, slowly about to devour him. Shuddering, Roy smacked himself in the face. "C'mon, Mustang... get a grip on yourself. You are a grown man, not a teenager," he muttered, grasping the doorknob and opening it, revealing Riza before him. Cocking and eyebrow up, he spoke, "Good morning, Hawkeye... what seems to be the problem?"

He saw something move behind his former Liuetenant.  
"What-"  
Riza smiled gently at the person behind her. "Come on, it's okay. This man knows where Brother is," she cooed to them, reaching from around her a small boy, hoisting him in her arms. Roy stifled a gasp. He looked just like Ed! Except the hair was a darker blonde, the eyes the color of light caramel, his skin tan, not golden as his brother's. A pair of furry blonde cat ears sat on top of his head, flat against the skull; a matching tail was curled around his leg in fear. This had to be Alphonse Elric. Taking in a breath, Roy kneeled some until he was eye-leveled with the boy. "Are you Al?," he asked gently?

The boy nodded some, his eyes taking in this man that knew his name.  
"Well, believe it or not, I've got Brother inside with me. Do you wanna go see him?"  
"... really? B-brother is in th-there?"  
Roy took the child out of Riza's arms and both of them walked inside towards Roy's bedroom. "Where did you find him, Hawkeye?," Roy asked under his breath. The blonde woman answered, equally quiet. "Where do most people go when on the run and eventually end up where they started when there are no more places to hide?"  
Risembool.  
Home.  
"Good job, Liuetenant," Mustang grinned. Riza just nodded her head in acknowledgment and opened up the bedroom door.

Ed was still sitting there like the General told him and saw them come in. Standing up he grinned, "Well, it's about time! I'm starving still-"

Gold eyes slammed into the caramel ones.

Time stood still as the Elric brother's stared at each other, their hearts crying out.  
Al sniffled, his face crumbling as he struggled out of Roy's arms. "BROTHER!" He latched onto Ed, making both of them tumble to the ground as the little one bawled, hugging onto Ed tightly.

He couldn't do anything- the emotion he was feeling was overwhelming, but the only thing he could do was to cling to a part of him that was missing for so long.  
"Edward..."  
He looked up at Roy. That gentle face he wore... the warmth of that small smile he wore... he had kneeled down before him, placing a hand on his cheek, making Ed stiffen at the touch, his eyes wide, breathing labored.  
"It's okay to cry."

He blinked, marveling at how those words affected him as soon, his vision became blurry and he cried out for his little brother, his dead mother, and his hateful father, burying his face in Al's hair, rocking them back and forth as waves upon waves of saddness and relief rode out from him.

_'He did it... he brought Al to me.'_  
--

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
Who loves me?  
XD  
I know you guys do.  
Because someone answered the question correctly last night, she didn't have an account on here, so, she polietly asked me to post it up for EVERYONE to see!  
Which I did.  
Look out for chapter four soon:  
It's a DOOZY.  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_'Later Days...!'_  
SD**


	5. Chapter Four

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Four  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarrassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADORABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from . Review nicely and happy reading!  
--**

Riza Hawkeye was deadly.

Beautiful and deadly, all the same.

When young, she blatantly told her father she was joining the Military for her own reasons. Deep down, she wanted that respect of others but all the while being the one behind a greater person. Her father laughed at this but then quietened instantly as she stared at him with those light hazel eyes that were narrowed slightly, the honey-colored cat ears pricked up, her tail bristled. He did fear his daughter at times...

She didn't know alchemy all that well, but she knew she had to be a part of the Military by any means. So, she picked up her first gun at the age of fourteen, and started teaching herself. As she grew, she became very beautiful as the neighborhood and school boys started to see. But she would have nothing of it. One glare was all it took and they ran off like dogs with tails tucked between their legs.

As she turned eighteen, she joined the State of Alchemy not as a certified alchemist, but rather as a companion along side Roy Mustang. They had met in training and somehow, she felt something great of this man. That it was he that was going to lead with a great hand. The more they learned together, the more Riza was determined to make herself his subordinate. So, refusing to stand down from her perch as a right-hand man, she instead excelled at firearms, proving to some of the men of the Military that perhaps Hawkeye could be an exception to the rules. Roy simply had stood there, silent but grateful for someone like Riza to stand by him.

They went through the Alchemy training; Riza helping him through books while Roy himself taught himself how to control his flames better that he produced.

One night, as it was Mustang's twenty-second birthday, Riza produced for him a gift that he was indebted to. As he opened the carefully wrapped white box with a red ribbon, nestled in dark blue paper was a pair of white satin gloves with his Transmutation circle of Flame on the right hand. He gaped at it, raising his dark eyes questioningly at his friend as she simply bowed to him some. "You're the Flame Alchemist, are you not? You need something that looks professional while snapping those fingers, sir," she simply stated, her tail swishing some behind her. He nodded some and then spoke some in a low, curious tone;

"I keep forgetting you have a tail and ear, Hawkeye. Surely someone of your stature would've had them gone. You are quite gorgeous for someone in the Military."

"Men are idiots, sir, and I see no reason of giving these things of mine up."  
"Hmm... is that so?"  
--

That night Hawkeye was proven wrong.  
--

The years passed as well as Mustang and Hawkeye's relationship. It fell deep, but not deep enough for her to give up on him as he became Brigadier General. They still worked close together, even when they quit the Military to go into early retirement as he went to be a high school history teacher and she was vice-president. Though roles were reversed, Riza never treated him any differently. When he called up up that night to look for an Alphonse Elric, she knew that something was going on.  
The name of Elric was a name everyone still knew, despite the war no longer going on. So, she went through old records of Honenhiem to see where he last was, seen, and heard of.

That's when she received the phone call.  
--

The past few days went on in such a blissful state, Edward rarely too the time to _stop_ smiling! His brother was back thanks to the blonde that showed up to Mustang's house so suddenly. He didn't stop to think how she got him. All that matter was that Al was back. Shortly after getting used to the new "foster father", Al and Ed began to take their classes with Miss regularly. The incident that had occurred between her and the sneaky little blonde feline seemed to have slowly mellowed and Ed began to respect her, hoping that in reality it wasn't hard feelings.

He just wanted to know her and Roy's relationship.

That in which the ebony haired beauty began to question about the man and boy.  
She watched him carefully, her thoughts mulling together as he helped Al with a particular hard history question. The boys were so brilliant beyond the alchemy, she didn't know _why_ they needed schooling. Roy insisted that they be brought up as normal boys.

Bringing a nail to her mouth, she bit along it, continuing to study Ed.

Then it hit-  
he was in love with Roy. Blinking, she sat up some, her face blank.

_'Why didn't I see it?'_

At that moment, the said former General came in from school, greeted by yells of "Welcome home!" and attacked with hugs around his middle as he laughed richly. Bailey saw this with a new sense of... _something_ about this little family. Smiling some, she stood, straightening her shirt some. "Well, I'll take my leave now. Remember to write that essay, boys," she announced, emitting groans from the Elric brothers. Edward stuck his tonuge out at her and grinned, ember eyes twinkling in humor. She grinned and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Behave for Roy," she prompted. Roy walked her out to the car, the night air settling in. "I appreciate all that you are doing for them," he said lowly. Bailey shrugged, unlocking her vehicle. "It's not a problem. We've been there for each other, even after the Military. I love watching them," she smiled, placing her purse on the passenger side. Roy looked ahead, staring at the setting sun. "I know... it's just that... I don't anything to happen to them."

"Why, Brigadier General! I don't think I've ever heard you sound so sentimental!," Bailey mock-gasped. Roy made a sound and shook his head, lowering it. His gaze was now on the pavement.  
"I didn't think I ever could be."  
--

Edward sat on his bed in the dark, contemplating.  
More like... _scheming_.

All the while, he had been imagining Roy. In his head. Remembering that kiss. The feel of flushed heat that he had held in his hands several mornings ago. Those stares he would catch at times. He could never read those onyx eyes. Swallowing hard, he shook his head. There _had_ to have been something the man felt for him! Surely! It couldn't have been just a several thing HAPPENING... growling, Ed flopped face-down in his pillow, his tail swishing madly. He had just taken a shower, feeling fresh and clean, even though he despised baths and had tucked Al into bed. He was tempted to call Roy in here to rub his back again he did the first night. _ 'Damn. Now I'm horny,' _he thought miserably.

He glanced at his clock that read 11:46.

"..."

Sitting up, he grabbed his small blanket that Miss Bailey made for him recently (he liked blankets and pounced on her when he found out she knitted) and marched to the master bedroom where the man slept. It was opened somewhat, a florescent light seeping out of the crack. He peered in, seeing Roy sitting up in bed with the television on, book in his lap, a pair of thin-wired glasses perched on his nose, and...  
shirtless.  
Ed silently prayed to God or whomever that was up there a large thank you and came in, putting on a timid face. "Roy?," he called out softly.

The man looked up, surprised at seeing the blonde. "Ed! What are you doing up?," he asked in a hushed voice, sending shivers up the boy's spine. "I... uhm... had a nightmare. Can I come in here to calm down?" A moment of a paused silence. Ed twisted around mentally, hoping the reply was good. "Yes. But afterward, you got to go back to your room, okay?" Ed nodded vigorously and flew to the bed, hopping in, smiling gleefully as he snuggled into the crisp sheets. He inhaled, the scent of Roy filtering his nose.

They watched t.v. some until Ed felt drowsy. He could stay all night like this... he leaned back more into the downy pillow and snuggled against it. He hoped that the man wouldn't make him leave. Not now. Roy looked over at him some, frowning a little. He wanted to say something but stopped as he saw the blissful state on the feline's face. His heart pounded slightly and he couldn't breathe some. He sighed inwardly, turning off the t.v. and placed his things away. Roy laid down, covering himself and Ed more. "Edward...?," he asked quietly.

"Hm?"  
"... are you comfortable?"  
"Yes. Thanks, Roy, for not letting me leave."

The black-haired man smiled in the dark, and ran his hand through those golden locks he knew so well. A low purring noise started in the bedroom, sending the noise straight to his cock. Oh, good LORD, why now of all times?! Roy silently cursed his body and instead, brought that small body towards him. Ed's purring grew louder. "Go on to sleep," he murmured.

"Don't think I can."  
Pause.  
"Why no?"  
He felt small, warm hands on his chest, sliding up to grasp his neck.

"You're hot. And hard. Sorry."  
--

**I'm... not evil.  
not at all...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**-ducks underneath gundaidium turtleshell-  
Please still say you guys love me?  
-peeks out-  
There WILL be more Al in chapters later.  
-hides again-  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_'Later Days...!'_  
SD**


	6. Chapter Five

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Five  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADOREABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from. Review nicely and happy reading!**

**-NOTE: I've been REALLY sick lately with the flu... I always brag I have a kick-ass immune system and then, BAM! I get shot down. Sorry for the delay, everyone! And the ITALICS are a FLASHBACK, by the way...-  
--**

When Roy joined the military, he knew he wanted to go to the very top.

It just seemed... _righ_t.

Something in him wanted to rule with a mighty force over his own army to protect his territory. Mind you, the idea of having power _did_ excited Roy, he just didn't want to get carried away. Ever since he learned the ways of alchemy in his teens, he felt a sense of duty. He was the only one to control fire with a snap of his fingers and the academy praised him of his brilliance, intriguing charm, and sheer determination of getting a job done- and done right. Despite his silken black ears and matching tail, everyone took him seriously.

He could control himself, no matter how hard he flirted.  
Roy was a womanizer, especially when it had came to Riza and Bailey.

Along the way, he had lost his marks of innocence but that didn't stop anyone in following him as he climbed the ranking ladder of becoming Fuhrer. The sex became more and more thrilling, as he strayed back and forth between women and men... He found it pleasurable on both sides.

And then...

he lost interest after the war.  
Alchemy... didn't seem that important. Neither did power.  
It just snapped. Roy felt no passion for it anymore. After he had seen the wreckage and burned down buildings of a neighboring city that wanted the secrets of alchemy, Roy felt his heart shift. Instead of being stoic and holding no expression, fear, regret, pain, and sorrow etched over his tired, dirtied face. What else he saw made his blood run cold.

His breathing halted.  
Eyes wide.  
Tears... _stinging_. When was the last time he cried?

He stepped down from Brigadier General, asking for the early retirement, and went about his way for the next three years alone. Sure, there was casual dating in between, but nothing serious happened. And that's when he met the blonde feline in the playground.  
--

He sat in the living room, hunched over with hands entwined, holding his chin up as he stared moodily in the darkness.

Ed laid in Mustang's bed.  
Furious.  
Upset.  
Annoyed.

As soon as those words had left his childish lips, Roy took a moment of silence in, got up slowly, and walked out of the room, leaving the befuddled blonde behind. Only then, did he flop back, pouting all the while. '_What did I do wrong?!,'_ he fumed silently. _'He kisses me one night, rubs my back another, lets me hold him... WHAT THE HELL?!!'_ He sat up and made a beeline to the living room, his hair tousled. In the dark, his feline cat eyes sought out the form of the man.

"Roy?," he called out softly.

Nothing.

His bare feet padding softly on the soft carpet, Ed found a smooth, strong shoulder and touched it, tracing it along with his fingertips. He felt the man stiffen and a large hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. Gasping some, Ed's ears fell flat and his tail curled around his ankle. "What did I do wrong?," he asked, almost whimpering. Roy inwardly groaned at the artless question, but he knew the boy was _"acting innocent"_. "You know what you did, Edward," came the rumbling reply. Ed shuddered, heat pooling in his groin.

He wanted him.

"But-"  
"But nothing. We're... too many years apart. It's not right, Edward. You're a child."  
"I'm friggin' fourteen! I'm not THAT young!," the boy scoffed.  
Roy made a noise of disapproval, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You don't know what you want. It's puberty and hormones..."

Edwards eyes narrowed, a fine growl creeping up his throat.

"You didn't seem to have a problem when we kissed. When I touched you..."

The dark head shot up and the grip got tighter, making Ed wince. "Ow." He was then pulled flush against the hard rock body of the former General. Roy gripped his chin and yanked it up, bringing his own face down to Ed's, smelling the fresh scent of the boy's youth, the clean soap, his sweet, minty breath of toothpaste. "That was all a misunderstanding, Edward. Know that, please," he demanded lowly, narrowing his onyx eyes. Edward smiled in the dark almost in a leer and leaned up a little, brushing his lips lightly across the man's cheek and pulled back. "You wanna know something, dear _father_ of mine... I might be young, _somewhat_ naive, and my feelings are out of whack, but I know ONE thing that I know I am NOT wrong about...

I want you.  
And you want me.  
There's no one else and there never _will_ be, Roy."  
--

_They stared at each other across the table in the restaurant. Liquid hazel eyes clashing into the deep black. "So, there's no one else? There never will be?," Riza asked softly, letting her guard down some. Roy looked down into his wine glass, the dark ruby liquid not moving. "... no. I don't... want to hurt anymore." Riza smiled inwardly that was sad. She felt for her friend, knowing that his past relationships and the war probably changed everything for his perspective. "What happens when you find that someone? Are you going to shove them aside, no matter who or what they are, Roy?"_

_"..."_

_Riza stood, straightening her jacket. "When that day comes, will you be strong enough to stand up and love that person? Can you love again? Your heart can't stay frozen forever. Want to know why? Because, that person might melt it and you can freeze it back once it's thawed. They will become your life, your all. If that happens, Roy... listen to what I say now," she murmured, a string of authority in her voice that made Roy straighten up in his seat, eyes still downcast. She drew in a breath, closing her eyes. What she said next came what seemed from within her own self:_

_"Love back."  
--_

"No."

Wide amber eyes stared blankly at his counterpart.

"No... what?," he breathed shakily.

"Go back to bed, Edward."  
With that said, the boy was then left in the black living room alone, his heart shattering over the floor. Now that he had gotten it together, the fragile pieces seemed... lost. And he blacked out, crumbling to the floor, tears spilling over his cheeks in cold rivulets.

_'Roy...'  
--_

**Okay... please, please... DON'T KILL ME!  
-runs away completely into the sunset-  
CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**...  
**

**AGAIN!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_'Later Days...!'_  
SD**


	7. Chapter Six

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Six  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADOREABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from . Review nicely and happy reading!**

**-NOTE: sorry it took so long, you guys. I've been sick and the Turkey Holocaust was last week -ACK!!!-, and I've been having lack of motivation of FMA because of "Twilight". Yeah... -looks away in guilt- I've been working on a fanfic called "Solar" for Twilight that I would LOVE for you guys to read and spread the word of it, please? THANKS!!!-  
--**

Roy sat at his desk during lunch break, contemplating over what happened last night. Yes... he wanted it. And it was wrong. Immorally. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he ran his hand through his now messy black hair and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He knew he hurt Ed very much. He didn't even speak nor look at him this morning as he left for work as Al called "Have a good day!" to him merrily. The blonde simply looked down at his plate, eyes distant. Was it wrong for Roy to deny what the young boy wanted? At such a young age? Perhaps something was the cause of this...

Pondering at that idea, he flipped open his cell and dialed a number.  
Within two rings, Riza answered.  
"Yes?"  
"I need you to look up something for me one more time, please?"  
--

That night, Roy walked around his bedroom, still going over the records that Riza retrieved for him from Central. His stomach was knotted and he felt sick, nausea rolling in his stomach at what he had read what felt like a hundred times over. He halted, closing his eyes and breathed in deeply. How did he not see this? At all? He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was rather late, but early enough to talk- or at least _try_- to Edward. Gathering what little courage he had, the man walked out of the room towards they boy's. He entered without knocking, seeing the eat-eared blonde sitting on the edge of his bed, turning deadpan eyes towards him. They were silent, the air heavy with awkwardness.

"What do you want?," Ed muttered darkly, narrowing those golden orbs.

"I want to see them."

_'See what?'_

Ed blinked slowly, as if dreaming, hoping he didn't hear what he _thought_ he did. "Wh-what?," he choked some, feeling panic seep into his veins. "Your arm. Your leg. Please, Edward?"

"NO!!!"

Roy frowned, knowing fully well that this was going to happen. "I need to see them. And I want to know the truth of what happened that night you lost them," he said, his voice grave. It almost spooked him. Ed swallowed hard, his eyes shifting. Slowly, almost mechanically, he pushed back the sleeve of his shirt and then rolled up his pajama leg, revealing the gleaming metal to the former General. He was taken back- a gasp softly falling from his mouth. It was as if they were made for him almost. Not just because of the accident... but it _was_ him! Roy felt his heart go out to the blonde as he stared blankly at the boy, noticing one ear twitching. "Gross, huh? You like me now?," Ed chuckled darkly in bitter humor, turning his head away. Roy approached him and kneeled, running his fingers over the automail.

"I think it suits you."  
"Wha?"  
Roy smiled gently, turning his eyes to the face that stared at him in shock. "It's strong. Like you are." Ed blushed and some of his spirit flitted back into his gold eyes. "I... got them... when I performed alchemy for the first time. Well, the right way. I usually performed it just for show. To make Al smile and laugh, ya know? Making toys or such... that night, I... wanted to hurt that man... for coming after my father. No matter how much I hated him, he was the last link to my mother...," Edward murmured, recalling that night.

"I never knew how strong I was."

Roy nodded and glancing back down at the leg. He marveled at the texture, running his hand over the kneecap. He faintly felt Ed shudder. "My nerves... I can sometimes feel things. Some are attached to the automail. Aunt Pinako is a genius, really. And I took it all. The pain, the cutting, the sheer _burning_ of it all. She said that I took it more well than most men do," Ed said, almost with a note of pride. Roy laughed some and raised up to sit on the bed. "And here you are. Still going. How is it that you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle?," he mused, looking down at Ed. The boy shrugged. "There's really no need for me. I guess I'm that good. All I do is clap my hands and BAM! I have what I need."

"Show me?"

Ed looked suspiciously at Roy, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm just curious," he said, his hands going up in defense. The blonde stood and walked to the center of the room, taking a deep breath. "I haven't done it in awhile, so... let's see how it goes," he said, almost in a non-convincing way. Roy nodded and watched as the boy closed his eyes, concentrating. Then, those mischievous gold eyes opened, blazing.

**_CLAP!_**

Ribbons of bright electricity ran over his hands as he knelt quickly to the floor, palms down over the surface as he raised his right hand, forming a large spear. He grinned cocky as Roy's mouth dropped. "See?" He clapped again and made it vanish.

"You... are an amazing child."

Ed snorted and flopped back on the bed, arms folding underneath his head. "I'm not a child. A young man," he smirked. Roy smiled back, warmly, and then a silence fell between them. Nothing was said until Roy felt Ed move towards him, hugging around his middle, face buried in his upper arm. "I'm sorry. About... last night. I didn't mean to go that far," came the muffled voice. Roy sighed and ran his hand through the blonde locks, still tied in the braid, and then over the ears, scratching them.

"Me too. It's just that... we could get in a lot of trouble, Edward. I... don't want to hurt you." The grip tightened some and his face lifted up, something crossing over the boy's face. An unread emotion. He bit on his bottom lip some, the gesture making the General twitch inside. "Can I, well, can we still... you know... kiss? Or something along those lines?"

This was where Roy needed to ask the final question.

"Do you use your innocence to get what you want? Is that why you've gone everywhere these past two years without anyone finding you? What all have you done, Ed?"

The face fell, jaws tightening, eyes narrowing.

"Who-"  
"I have my connections. That's half the reason why I will not doing anything to you. There's no reason for you to give me anything just for allowing you to stay here. I chose to keep you and your brother because I cared. Whereas most people in this world don't."

Ed pushed away from Roy fiercely, his anger more visible.

"You son-of-a-bitch."  
--

The next few weeks were unbearable. Ed said nothing to Roy at all. The days and nights seemed longer to them both and they knew it was eating each other alive. Al noticed this and cornered his brother one day after playing a video game in the living room. "Brother, why are you mad at Roy?" His blonde companion growled low in his throat as he sniped his way through the city of Stalingrad in "Call Of Duty: World At War", gripping the controller tightly. "Because I can. DAMN NAZI!," he howled angrily. Al rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch. "Something happened. What did you do?"

"Nothing!," Ed hissed, tail fluffing up.  
"Sure...," Al drawled.  
"Brat," the blonde muttered, tapping away on the controller buttons.  
"You're in love with him."  
"AM NOT!!! Gggrraaahhh, stupid tank!"

Al sighed and stood up, stretching. "Well, if you want my opinion, Brother-"  
"Which I DON'T"  
"- you'll grow up and accept him. I like having Roy as a father-figure, but I hate seeing my only brother having to fight off old monsters from the closet," he finished softly, speaking much more older than his young age. Ed blinked at that statement and turned his head to stare at Al. They looked at each other for a long time until Al spoke once more, "If you want something, and I mean truly want it, you don't have to fight for it. It'll come to you at the right time. When _both_ of you are ready."  
--

"No offense, sir, but you look terrible"  
"Thank you, Hawkeye."

They sat in the teacher's lounge, the room empty. Riza raised her mug of coffee to his pale lips, eying her former partner. He seemed out of place, disheveled, and lost. Dark circles were under his eyes and he seemed to have sported the lovely five o'clock shadow recently. "No sleep?," she asked lightly. Roy grumbled something incoherent and drank deeply from his own cup. "I take it you cornered Edward then?" The black-haired man glared at Riza, who simply stared back. "Ah, I see. Well then, if you want to hear something...

Honenhiem was spotted. About two days ago, outside of Central. I think he's looking for the boys."  
--

That night, Ed was sound asleep when Roy walked into his room, noticing the sprawled feline-boy on his covers. Shaking his head some in amusement, he approached the bed. He stopped, crossed his arms over his chest, and studied him in solitude.

Edward was... perfect.  
Astounding and breath-taking, to say the least.  
And all Roy wanted _was_ him...! But, with the consequences at hand, he didn't know exactly how to go about it. He took in the strong-build of the boy, how his shirt rode up over his stomach while he slept, his face erased of all troubles as he took the look of not a child... no... it was more serene and peaceful. As if he looked older. The cat-ears were still a plus. The usual braid was gone, the sunshine gold hair strewn over the pillows. By the moonlight from the opened window, Edward felt untouchable. The automail gleamed in the silvery light, his skin now a pale honey-color. His mouth was parted slightly, each breath he took in soft and gently. Roy could see very faintly the traces of blonde in his eyelashes that were pressed upon the cheeks. He stood over Ed and very, very, very carefully traced the outline of the lips he wanted so much to kiss. Heart beating rapidly in his chest, the man kneeled over some and inhaled the sweet scent Ed always carried with him.

Then, he closed his mouth over the blonde's, drinking in the smell and taste. Lightly. Gently.

Moving away, but still close, he whispered lovingly, "I don't want to loose you."

"... me neither..."

Sleepy gold clashed with burning onyx as the two knew then that this was it. No more playing, no more waiting, no more. The careful barrier Roy spent his time trying to build was shattered the moment those arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back down for a searing kiss that made their bodies tremble at the new found sensation. This kiss was different. There was something _more_ in is. It was like they needed each other. The ferocity in it made Ed's heart sing as he opened his mouth to Roy, their tongues clashing together, trying to feed off one another. Roy gripped the strands of sunlight in his hands, moving over now on top of the boy. Ed moaned as his body brushed along the Colonel's, delving into the kiss deeper, scratching his nails with his good hand down Roy's back. The man hissed inside of the youth's mouth, biting down some on his bottom lip.

That action caused Ed's hips to jerk against Roy's.

"God... please, Roy... don't let me beg...!," he whined as he began to rock some against the hard length that was waiting for him. A husky chuckle in his ear sent chills down his spine.

"What if I want you to?"  
--

**-a small angel steps into the spot light of a large stage. she adjusts her glasses and glares at the audience, her Hermione-light hair frazzled as a faint tune of "One-Winged Angel" is playing in the background-**  
"Hello, I am Seraphim, the muse of this author. Her lazy ass decided to make a chapter GOOD enough for you all and then, once more, GIVES YOU A CLIFF-HANGER! Do you know what that DOES to me?!! It's makes me frantic, upset, and I'm running around like a fucking CHICKEN with my head cut off, TRYING to give her inspiration!"  
**-she pants and stops, calming herself-**  
"She will be punished once she's back from Disneyworld. Until then, GIVE HER HELL"  
**-Seraphim walks off-**  
**---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Seven  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarrassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADORABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from. Review nicely and happy reading!**

**-NOTE: Seraphim came by today and kicked my ass for you guys. I'm MOTIVATED!!! That, and I've been in Florida... at Disneyworld. WOOT! It was amazing!!! And Christmas was this week too. ACK! Also, please, please, PLEASE do me a favor if you are an infamous "Twilight" fan... check out my story "Solar" and tell me what you think, please??? -author gets big eyes- You do that... and I might do something for you all soon. Mwahaha.  
-UPDATE: things have been... kinda hard around my house and work, so, this delayed the chapter SO much. But it's chock FULL of yaoi-yumminess, it'll make your EYES BLEED!!!-  
--**

_"God... please, Roy... don't let me beg...!," he whined as he began to rock some against the hard length that was waiting for him. A husky chuckle in his ear sent chills down his spine._

_"What if I want you to?"_  
--

They laid there in the bed, staring at each other heatedly. Ed was withering in Roy's grasp, panting, trying to touch more of the Colonel. Small whimpers escaped his suddenly dry mouth, his eyes pleading to the man above him. "So... you're gonna make me beg, huh? That's... kinda mean, Roy...," he breathed heavily.

Roy chuckled lowly that rumbled low in his chest, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "I know. But we both know why we're doing this. We want it. There's no guilty in having fun, right?," he murmured, leaning forward and brushing his nose down Ed's jawline, nipping at the tender skin. Ed moaned and arched higher, his captive hands curling into claws. "But let's see how far we can go, shall we, Edward?," the black-haired man posed, licking a trail down his neck. A erratic nod made Roy seem to swell with pride and excitement. Taking one of his hands and keeping both of Ed's wrists bound with his other, he unbuttoned the boy's shirt quickly and marveled at the defined abs he had.

"Impressive," Roy purred and ran his fingers down the contours and dips, watching as the nipples hardened in response. He latched on to one and suckled hard, causing Ed to cry out at the sensation. He felt drunk, not in his own body as his veins burned hotly. Nails raked down his chest and stomach, lightly running across the band of his shorts. Ed shuddered and tossed his head back, calling out the former General's name. "Oh, God...! R-roy, please!," he whined. The man lifted his eyes to watch the frantic boy, pulling at the nub with his teeth, rolling it with his tongue. "Please what?," he asked around it, his dark eyes glinting.

"I-I don't know! Do something!!! I'm... hurting... or something! My body feels... gah!"

Roy laughed some and sat up, kissing him briefly. "Frustrated?"  
Ed nodded hard, his eyes wide, a dark blush covering his cheeks and neck. "Then, let's try this..."

Releasing his hands, Roy then hurriedly, swiftly, removed the boy's shorts. Quickly, he undressed himself and stood before the feline, watching with hooded eyes as Edward sat up slowly, admiring what was before him. "Whoa...," he breathed, reaching forward and lightly touched Roy's chest, earning a low growl of approval from the man. His golden eyes drifted over the lean, muscular body towards the goal of his desire. There it was- standing tall at attention, it's tip gleaming. Licking his lips, Ed grinned somewhat and reached for Roy's member, curving his fingers around the base of the General's cock and bent his head. With drenched licks, he coated the turgid flesh, going in rhythm to Roy's steady gasps. Up one side and down the other, over the fleshy tip and dark veins. Ed stroked at Roy's balls while gnawing gently at the head of his erection, careful with his somewhat sharp teeth.

Above him, the black-haired man was now panting heavily, his fingers tangling in the sunshine blonde hair below him. 'Where did Ed learn this?!,' he thought dimly which was cut off when the feline-boy opened his mouth and swallowed him slowly. Inch after inch disappeared, until the entire penis was jammed into his mouth. He began to suck, the insides of his cheeks squeezing the rigid cock tightly, causing Roy to groan loudly, pushing his hips forward, gripping strands of Ed's hair as he drowned in the hot liquid of Edward's mouth. His hands moved to Ed's furry ears, caressing them, making the boy moan around his cock, his body suddenly seizing up. "Hmm... like that, Edward?," the man purred, one hand leaving an ear to travel down the curved back side, pushing back the shirt the boy still wore, cupping a small ass cheek in his hand. Ed didn't say anything but make more noises, his sucking now fevered, his hand that was cradling Roy's sac tightened. Roy bucked, crying out at the sensation. Drawing in a quick breath, he pulled the boy away from him and brought him up to his face, kissing him roughly on the mouth. He could faintly taste himself upon Ed's lips. Those small arms wrapped around his neck once more, melding his body close to his own.

"Now? Can we? I... I can't take it anymore...!," Ed whimpered against Roy's mouth, rubbing his pelvis against the man's own, causing them to moan together at the touch. Roy didn't want to go so fast as the youth, knowing fully well that it was going to hurt Ed a lot. Pressing his mouth against Edward's bottom lip and then drawing it in fully, he suckled on it briefly and drew away, his eyes gleaming like a panther's in the dark. "Hmm...

no. It's my turn."

Ed swallowed hard, his heart race jumping up more wildly than he ever felt. Sweat crawled over his body, palms itching. He yelped when Roy switched positions quickly now he on top of the felined-boy. Blonde hair strewn over the white pillows, now gleaming a molten silver-gold from moonlight, his body highlighted nearly blue. Roy's emotions swam within him hotly at the sight and dipped down to kiss along Ed's jawline softly. "Don't be scared, please, Ed? I promise I'll never..._ever_... hurt you," he murmured lightly. Edward shivered and craved instantly for the man's touch. "I know you won't," he replied just as quietly. Large hands covered his small shoulders and slid down like electricity against the boy's skin, memorizing every plane and patch of flesh. They crawled over his chest and down the tapered stomach, lingering above their goal.

Suddenly, the boy keened out in a small wail as Roy began touching him. Pumping motions made his hips snap and his hands to reach up and hold on tightly onto the General's shoulders, trying to faintly remember of his automail hand and to be careful of it. Ed tossed his head back as he continued to moan and cry out as the dark-haired man jerked his off swiftly; expertly. "P-please, Roy! No more...! I can't-," the boy sobbed. With that statement, Roy's body seemed to have lost control at the urgency in Edward's voice. Quickly sucking on two fingers he then swiftly brought them to the boy's hidden entrance. At the first finger, Ed stiffened and gasped at the stretching sensation. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried to relax.

_'In and out, in and out... I trust Roy.'_

The second was added, widening his passage and moving in and out at a slow, maddeningly pace. Ed tried to get a feel for it without having to cry out, having Roy think he was weak or something to that extent. When the tips brushed against something deep inside, the blonde's eyes opened largely and he sucked in air, his body going rigid. "Oh my God...! Roy!!!," he mewled. His hands dug into the sheets, his automail creaking slightly. Above him, the man smiled some and withdrew the fingers, only to push them back in. He thrust in those digits fast, spreading them to make room until he thought the blonde had enough and once more removed them. Ed whimpered at the loss as he watched the General carefully as he reached for something and slick up his own straining erection. "It'll hurt some, but I'll try hard not to hurt you," Roy murmured gently as he poised himself at the entrance, eying the body before him. The feline was taunt, eyes wide, his neglected cock standing so painfully up, the tip gleaming with pre-cum. A huey, silvery blush was scattered across his defined body. 'And he'll be mine soon,' Roy thought lovingly, a small smile gracing his features, eyes darkening. Edward swallowed, face flaming as he nodded some to give the man ahead go. His heart was beating to hard he thought it would burst right out of his chest. This was it-

he would finally loose his tail and ears if he did this.

There was no looking back now. He would ignore the snide remarks and the giggling and gossip because here-right now, in this bedroom- he was going to gladly and willingly give everything he had to this man that found him in the playground that fateful sunset evening.

_'Hell, if I can live through me getting my automail: this isn't nothing.'_

Slowly Roy pushed in through the tight ring of muscle. Both males strained against each other, panting heavily. Roy moved in, his hands by Ed's face gripping the sheets as he willed himself not to thrust in all together. Ed cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and wrapped his hands around Roy's upper arms, arching to him. "J-just do it!!! I c-can take it!," he moaned. Every strand of muscle and nerves were lit on fire in Edward's body. Only Roy could have done this to him. Was it Roy's own fire alchemy doing this too?

The black-haired man groaned at the artless request, drinking in the wavering confidence the boy had. "I don't think so, Ed...!"

"Well, if you-gah!- won't then... mmmffff! I WILL!"

Hoisting his body up fluidly, the boy straddled the man's hips and impaled himself, his back bowed beautifully as the sensation and fulfillment of being filled overwhelmed him. Choking some, Ed hunched back over, hair falling over his heaving shoulders. "... m-move, dammit!," he gritted out, raking his flesh hand down Roy's chest, causing the General to buck up, nailing Ed in his pleasure spot. This made the blonde yelp and then lay out a drawn-out moan as he began to ride Roy, meeting his own thrusts. The two made incoherent noises and words that were drowned out by the flaming heat that consumed their bodies. Hands touched each other, milking out more pants and cries left by the waking fire from their fingertips. Ed never felt to alive nor loved like this... "Roy! I want... you to..."

Quickly, he was let up and flipped over, only to be taken once more from behind. He yelled some, trying to muffle himself in the mattress as Roy pounded into him smoothly. A hand wrapped around the base of his tail and pulled up, causing the boy to gasp as if he plunged into freezing water. Hot coils in his stomach spread out like molten lava as Roy stroked his tail hurriedly. Ed cried now in pleasure as large tears fell down his smooth cheeks. Never had anything felt to good! Every touch sent the boy's voice an octave higher as well when the General nailed his prostate everytime. Roy jabbed his hips in tight, small circles as his cock was swallowed by Ed's tight, liquid passage. He felt his nerves couldn't handle it any longer. Sweat crawled down his body onto the blonde's, mingling together as he watched his member disappear in and out of him. Holding on to the tail still, he then reached around and grasped the weeping erection Edward still sported. That sent the feline straight up, his back hitting Roy's front. He blindly reached behind him and wrapped his arms around Roy's strong neck, meeting each pounding as he was jerked off. Roy growled and ducked his head, biting Ed's neck. He soothed the tender flesh with his tongue and continued to bite him. He went faster now, his balls slapping against the boy's rear.

Edward panted, hiccuped and mewled, wanting _more_...

Something was happening.

Something wanted to explode, right then and there. Shattering like a million pieces of brilliant light behind Ed's eyes, his cock straining for release from his captor. He felt his eyes start to roll back as those familiar coils then tightened and pressed against him. He lifted his head as much as he could and turned, planting his lips on Roy's mouth as he finished feasting on the supple neck. The grip on his cock hardened and pulled up and the fevered thrusting intensified. Tongues wetly danced together, passing along grunts and groans until Edward fell forward, shuddering. The fire inside of him wrapped around him tightly and soon-

Ed was screaming his release when Roy yanked on his tail and cock simultaneously.

The creamy substance splattered on the mattress as Ed's body strung taunt, sobbing as he wracked with tremors. Roy felt the boy's insides tightened around him as he pounded in once, twice, and gripped his hips harshly, biting down on his lip as he shot copious amounts into the blonde, his own body jerking at the sweet freedom. They collapsed on each other. They drew in quick breaths, trying to get back air into their lungs. The room was sticky-hot and smelled of spice, sex, and salt from their sweat. Roy turned over, pulling the boy into his arms. Ed moaned softly and nuzzled his nose into the burly chest, his ears flickering ever so slightly. His tail didn't move one bit. "Edward... are you going to regret... loosing them?"

"Huh...? Oh... the ears and tail?," the boy yawned sleepily.  
"Yes."

A pause.  
"No. Because... you took them... and that's all that matters."

A forceful wave of pride washed through Roy and he tenderly placed a kiss on the shinning blonde head. "Can we sleep now?," Ed asked tiredly, reaching for the coverlet that fell off the bed during their love-making. "Yeah..." Once deep in the covers, Roy deftly remembered before the darkness claimed him:

_'I want you to love again.'_

Damn, did Riza always have to be right?  
--

Two weeks passed since that night and Edward found himself enjoying staying at the Mustang house now, despite not having the two things that made his innocence once stand out. He felt alive- free. Sure, Roy was his adoptive father, but he was in love. And it shown. Al was very happy for his older brother and teased him constantly. After a few choice of words shouted and a blazing face, the eldest Elric brother would stalk off. One day, Bailey noticed this after a lesson and turned to Al. "Sometimes, I miss those ears. They spoke loud volumes than Ed did," she sighed in a stage voice. Al laughed merrily and his caramel eyes glimmered. "That's just like Brother, though." Al would sometimes wake up in the mornings to get his own brother up, only to find the room empty and a roll of the eyes would then happen. Edward had taken a liking in sleeping in the former Colonel's bed now.

But the small family were quite content.  
Alchemy was used frequently and not in hiding.  
Edward was ready to go and apply to Central in being a Alchemist, which Roy didn't seemed too... _pleased_ about at times.  
Fights would ensue and then at the end of the day, they ended up wound in each others arms.  
_'Sex heals, anxiety kills,'_ Roy thought one day at school, bleary droning on in a lesson. No matter how he tried to persuade the boy, Edward stood his ground and fought back equally hard.

Until something happened.

Ed and Al were racing home from Bailey's house on a Saturday afternoon when they saw a very nice dark car sitting in the driveway. Frowning, Ed got a bad feeling. He grasped onto Al's hand with his flesh one and narrowed his ember eyes. "Something's not right," he muttered. "What is it, Brother?," the young one breathed, worry and fear etched onto his little face. They stood there for a moment until the front door open from the vehicle. A large man stepped out, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight. He was very tall and burlesque with wide shoulders and a frowning face.

The Elrics gasped.

"F-father?"  
"YOU!!!"  
--

**...  
I REGRET NOTHING!  
-runs away-**

**-again-  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Eight  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADOREABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from . Review nicely and happy reading!  
-NOTE: Please, please, PLEASE go look at my latest yaoi fiction called "Hunger Pains"! It's a Saiyuki one! GO CHECK IT OUT!**

--

Ed loved Roy's eyes.

They were inky black with a hint of dark brown the pupil. When amused or aroused, they became black as the night. They always sent shuddered down the boy's spine. He knew now what made Roy tick, laugh, frown, or smile at him with that slow smile he usually did before pouncing on him. The last time they were together, Edward thought he was going to break and his erection never to be released. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks as the man above him continued to pound into him slowly. Nerve-wracking slow pace that nearly sent the blonde screaming. Usually, now, Ed liked it fast and hard. No... not that _one_ time. The General had taken his time, watching the golden boy squirm and writhe on his bed, his hands pinned above his head. Always, Ed would look up and gasp for air, looking deep into those depths that entranced him.

But deep down, Edward would think, "Is it all worth it? His love? Or was it simple lust and want that kept us crawling to each other for more? To fill in the longing and loneliness?"

And he would bow and give into those hands and the searing heat that their bodies would give off, nearly feeding off each other in simplest yet complicated of ways. The unbearable friction he fed off of, to make him seem that he _was_ wanted. Loved.

Whole.

All that came to a screeching halt once he saw his father standing before him and Al. Simply...

staring.

Al's ears were flat against his head, his own tail wrapped securely around his leg as he trembled and hid behind his older brother's back. Ed simply glared the man down with what he hoped was his most iciest and deathly stare. Honenheim seemed to have sighed and parted his mouth to speak:

"Hello, boys."

Al whimpered while Ed gnashed his teeth together, a low growl emitting from his throat. "What are YOU doing here?," he asked threateningly, balling his fists together. Honenheim blinked slowly. "To take you back with me." The blonde let out a bark of harsh laughter. "Yeah right! Al and I are quite fine without you! Someone actually took us in and cared for us more than what YOU could ever do!" Their father continued to stand still, taking in what was said and then smiled bitterly. "No one will care nor love you like I do, Edward." The boy snarled and grabbed Al by the hand. He ran fast into the house and yelled, "ROY! COME HERE!" The man was in the kitchen and appeared out of the doorway, looking shocked. "What's wrong?" Edward pointed a slightly shaking finger towards the front door. "THAT ASSHOLE IS OUTSIDE!"

"Who?"

"MY SO-CALLED FATHER!"

This was when Edward fell even more in love with Roy and those eyes he possessed. They narrowed harshly and if anything, grew even darker. A spark was ignited behind that inky blackness and the man's posture straightened, the shoulders squared and he calmly placed down the dish rag he had and proceeded to walk towards the door. Ed watched him with wide eyes and followed him. "Do what you need, Roy. Just... be careful," he murmured, his cheeks flushing a light pink. The man looked down at the golden-haired boy and stared at him for a moment. Swiftly, he came down and captured Ed's lips in a deep kiss that held some possessiveness and fire. It made Ed's heart thump wildly and he moaned into the offering, dancing with Roy's tongue. They parted and Roy touched his chin, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. "I'll always be careful. Now, for you, I'll do my damnedest to keep him away. Forever," he promised lowly, his voice rumbling. Ed swallowed, his face now scarlet. Roy stood up and opened the door, marching out.

That's why he was a solider... a former Colonel and Brigadier General he was known for...  
he wouldn't lie.  
He'd fight.

And Edward now knew it wasn't fake. The whole thing. It was unconditional love. And he fell further for the black-haired man.  
--

Roy never felt so much anger in his life. Not once when he was fighting the Army fighting or struggling to cope with the losses of lives he took once those fingers snapped. Now, as he approached the tall figure that was the Elric's father, he wanted nothing more than to burn him whole and watch. He wanted to beat him black and blue for leaving Edward behind and taking his one-link to the world, poor Alphonse, away. As he halted five feet away, he narrowed his eyes. "And what can I do for you today?"

"I want my sons back now."

"Oh I don't think so," Roy growled lowly. "I've gained full custody of the two. I have papers inside if you need me to prove it to you-" Honenhiem took a step forward and Roy didn't flinch. He continued to stare the man down. "I would suggest you leave now...," the black-haired man said in a even-tone. "Threatening me, are you Mr. Mustang. Or should I say... Flame Alchemist?," Honenhiem questioned, almost dully but with a air of familiarty. Roy started, that name running down his back like ice water. He hadn't been referred to that title in a long time... and for good reasons. He knew now the man's intentions as he stood there in numb shock. "I know about you. What you did in the Military. Yes, the quick promotions weren't just because you were good- the top in the academy. But it was how quickly you took down all those poor souls in the Alchemy War. Especially against those in Ishbal." Silence stretched between them heavily. Roy never wanted to remember those memories... he started to shake some until Honenhiem spoke once more. "Yes... I suppose that shows how much you can tend for my two sons. Now, give them to me and I shall leave you, a little bit more unmarred that what you are now," the man finished, his eyes eerily dead, staring down Roy.

"What if we don't want to go back?," came a tiny reply, but it was strong. Pin-point dead on.

Roy whirled around to see the boys standing in the doorway, realizing it was Al who had spoken up. The tiny child was frowning, his warm caramel eyes wary, but he spoke once more, stronger. "I want to stay here with Roy. I... don't want to go back with you. You aren't like the old Dad I used to know. And wherever Brother goes, I do too!," he announced, holding Ed's hand tightly, his posture straight and unwavering. Ed couldn't have been more proud for Al as his golden eyes gleamed with pride, staring straight ahead at Roy. "Well, well, well... looks like it's three against one, Old Man. I suggest you get on out of here before I start my own war," Ed said steely, almost challenging Honenhiem. Their father didn't say anything but two splotches of red appeared over his pallid face and he turned to his car, got in, and drove off angrily towards town. Roy let out an air of relief and then was nearly knocked over as Ed and Al tackled him with large hugs. "That was really good, boys, but I rather you had stayed inside like I asked you to," he got out, ruffling both their hair. The brothers laughed and Ed spoke, "Naw, not the way he called you out. We didn't like it. And it was Al's idea anyway!"

Roy turned his head to the boy. "Oh really?," he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

Al ducked his head, face flushed bright pink. "I guess...," he mumbled embarrassingly.  
--

"I swear I thought I was about to loose them, Riza," Roy said quietly over the phone later that night. After supper, he had the boys go into the living room to watch a show while he was in the bedroom. A sigh came over the receiver and the blonde spoke. "You've got to be more careful. I'll send word to Central, but I don't know if I can persuade them or not-"

"You? Not convince anyone for _anything_?"  
"... I'll load my gun just in case."

Roy chuckled at the cold humor and his smile faded some. "I appreciate this a lot, Riza. I really do."

"I know. That's why you owe me big. By the way... how is it coming along with Edward?"

The man cleared his throat anxiously and ran a hand through his hair, a flutter running through his heart. He was sure he was blushing as well. "Pretty... good." Riza smiled to herself on the other line. "I normally _don't_ agree with the whole age issue, but, if he makes you happy, then I'm glad." Roy grinned and closed his eyes. "That means a lot coming from you, Hawkeye."

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. Enjoy your Saturday, Mustang."  
"Will do."

They hung up and as Roy stood, a small knock came at the door. "Come in?," Roy offered and as the door opened, Edward peered around it. "Is it safe to come in?," he joked, smiling largely. The black-haired man nodded and as soon as Ed came in and closed the door, he pounced on him. "That was the coolest thing I'd EVER seen!!! And Al too! I didn't think the kid had it in him! Whew-boy! I was impressed!," he rambled, crawling into Roy's lap. The man nodded and held the blonde close, kissing the top of his head. "You'd think I'd let him come and get you after all the trouble he's caused? Not in a million years." Edward snuggled toward the strong chest and sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I know. That's why I trust you," he murmured, blushing some. Roy rumbled a deep laugh and tilted the blonde's head up so that they could look each other in the eye.

"And?"

"I love you too," Edward declared in the faintest of whispers, his ember eyes trembling along with his heart. Roy started, a startled look coming across his handsome features. "You sure about that?," he asked mildly. Ed nodded fiercely. "I do! I don't lie about things like that, you flame-ass!," he teased and kissed the tip of the black-haired man's nose, his cheeks, and very lightly on the lips in a teasing manner. "Are you positive?," Roy questioned, running his hands along Ed's sides, eliciting a content sigh from the teen. "Yes, yes, and a triple yes. Whadda I gotta do- prove it to you?"  
"Is that a challenge?"  
A twinkle came into the boy's eyes and Roy felt his cock twitch some. "You bet it is."  
--

Bailey was putting away the dishes when her cell phone rang. Curious, she picked up the small, black device and saw that it was a private number. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"  
"Good evening, my dear. Remember me?"

All color flushed out of her beautiful face and she nearly passed out a the monotone-timbre of the voice speaking to her. "Wha... what are you doing calling me? Fuck, how did you get my number?!," she hissed hysterically, gripping the back of a chair as she tried to balance herself. "You want to know a lot of things, don't you? But right now, that's not the point. I'm here to give you an offer. Something you might be interested in..." Bailey felt her lip curl up in disgust and she walked out of her kitchen into the sitting room, her nails digging into her clenched fist. "I have nothing to do with you anymore! I'm living happily and haven't had one, bad, single occurrence-"

"I have it."

Her dark eyes widened. Silence came between the two talkers until she spoke again in a timid voice. "You mean... that?"

"Of course. Don't you want to get your beloved back?"

Bailey bit down on her bottom lip so hard she drew blood. Nearly gagging at the coppery taste, she turned her dark head towards a picture frame she kept on the table, the light from the lamp reflecting on it. "He's dead. There's no why nor reason to bring back someone who is dead. The chemical balance for it can't be done with science nor alchemy," she stated firmly.

"But he can with what I hold."  
She sat down weakly, her knees knocking together. If he really did have it, then maybe... perhaps... she shook her head and barked into the phone. "I want proof that you do!"

A dark chuckle.

"I knew you'd say that."

A beep from the cell indicated she had a new picture message. She scrolled through her options and opened the mail, eyes widening at the sight. So. He wasn't lying. "But... but why me? I've suffered enough... I don't want anymore false hopes and dreams," she said hoarsely, tears stinging her eyes. "But I've got the key. And I will make it happen, my dear. And besides... you're the one closest to them."

"To who?"

"My two sons."  
--

Edward cried helplessly into Roy's mouth as he was pounded into, sweat glistening off their bodies as the heat continued to burn between them. Every gasp, moan, and wail made Roy continue to drive into that small, strong body even more. His muscles rippled as he thrust in a fast, perfect rhythm. He watched hungrily as the blonde's head was tossed back, his real arm clutching his shoulder while the automail gripped the sheets tightly. The ankles digging into the man's back pressed down harder, wanting more. Roy bent his head and licked a trail up towards that gorgeous neck and bit down, freeing one of his hands to grasp Ed's weeping member. The boy mewled and arched higher and higher as his climax almost came. It bubbled over hotly as the steely flesh went in and out of his tight hole, He loved the feeling of being filled by Roy. It was euphoria in its finest. "F-faster...!," he whimpered, his body jostling to the black-haired man's thrusting. Growling some, he slipped out and turned Ed over on his stomach, raising that pert bottom up in the air and dove back in madly, his hips snapping as the blonde's met his perfectly, keening out a noise so full of completion and ecstasy. Roy held that body to him as he bent down and suckled on the flesh of the back of Ed's neck. The teen moaned deliciously and grabbed his own cock and pumped it furiously.

Each nail to his sweet spot, and Ed could see stars beginning to form in his eyes. "I-I'm gonna... oh, God, Roy, Roy, ROY!," he cried out and buckled, spewing white-hot liquid on the coverlet, his frame trembling with his high. The man above him watched this intently and then choked back a gasp as he felt Ed clench around his cock, so silky tight. With that done, he dumped copious amounts of his seed inside the boy. He moaned and held onto those thin hips tightly, knowing bruises would show in the morning. They stood like that, riding out their climax until they collapsed on top of each other. Pants and heavy intakes of air echoed off the walls of the bedroom. Ed swallowed his dry throat and feebly reached out for Roy. The man kissed his automail hand and brought it to his chest, the cool metal nice against the sweaty, hot skin. Ed stared at him, love and adoration shinning in those ember eyes. "Now... do you believe me?," he asked lowly. The General smiled tiredly and brought the tiny body close to him, smoothing back the wild blonde hair.

"I never doubted you."  
--

**-author dies-  
I can't believe I did it... finally.  
-Seraphim comes over and kicks said author-  
Yup. I think she's a goner. But NOT just yet! There's SO much more.  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Nine  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADOREABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from . Review nicely and happy reading!  
-NOTE: This is a short chapter. GAH!!! -author slams head into laptop- I've been on a HUGE writer's block- it ain't funny! I NEED inspiration...**

--

_How can it really be so? I mean... this whole "falling in love" with you? Every waking second feels like a dream and I'm drowning in it constantly. Like I can't breathe. My stomach tightens and my eyes glaze over. It's almost as if I'm not the same person because of you._

_Is it a bad thing?_

_Or a good one?_

_The way you can touch me without even really trying. Stare at me to get my heart rate going. That damn, slow smile you can make that have my knees buckling together. Or maybe it's the kisses... they're always claiming, soft, and so sweet. I've never felt like this for any person. No one gave me the time._

_When looking for Al, I did things... I'm not proud of. But, I needed the information. I had to get it. Even if it meant doing things you would cry at. Turn away from. Leave me._

_I think that what might get me. You'll finally learn what I've done and dump me outside. I know you can be cruel, but I wonder how far it can go..._

_Lately, since Dad showed up, things have been slow. As if time was slowing down. You're busy with work now and I've caught up on all my home-school things. I've been learning alchemy still on the side, even though you hate it. I gotta keep myself preoccupied somehow, right?_

_But the best part... is when we go to bed._

_I crawl into yours and wrap my arms around you, snuggling my face against your chest. You smell like your soap and shampoo and that natural scent that's yours. Your hair is still wet from the shower and you wear nothing but your flannel pants. Sometimes, I'm lucky enough you catch you asleep. You simply make a noise and roll over to scoop me in your embrace and hold me there. You talk in your sleep, too. Sometimes, it's my name. And you smile. That's what gets me soaring._

_Knowing that I'm the one that can make you happy._

_But now..._

_I think I'm doubting myself._

_Me being here._

_It's eating me hard. I'm starting to get scared. I don't want to just shy away. I need you too much. It's more than a game or lust. Now, I think, it's real love. The one thing I want to know..._

_if that you truly need me?_

_Please, don't go soft on breaking my heart._

_If that happens._  
--

O_O  
-author scurries away-  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---

'Later Days'  
SD


	11. Chapter Ten

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Ten  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarrassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADORABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from . Review nicely and happy reading!  
-NOTE: Okay... I THINK I got it now! Maybe... -author looks away sheepishly- I know I've been slacking in the fanfic department, but I BELIEVE I got my inspiration back! -grins- This chapter is dedicated to XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX because she made me start up writing again. WOOT! -hugs her- Plus, a particular scene in this story... is something I've never done before. -blushes and hides-**

--

For several days now, it had rained constantly. The boys stayed inside and mulled around, positively bored. Bailey watched them on while grading some papers, her dark eyes slitted. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "Okay, now. You two get away from the window and come here." Grudgingly they moved toward their teacher and sat down. "Al, you made a perfect score on this test! I'm impressed... you're only nine and are at a college level. Edward... hm. You _could_ do better. But a 90 isn't bad," she smiled and handed them back their papers. Al's ears flickered in embarrassment. Ed snorted and took it, slouching down more in the couch. "There's nothing to do! You and Roy won't let us play in the rain or go anywhere in town! Grraaahhh!," he growled, messing up his golden locks in frustration. "Now, Brother... they probably don't want us to get sick or something!"

Rolling his ember eyes, Ed continued to look on out the gray window.

Bailey lowered her gaze and felt her heart twist. _'You know what you must do in order to get what YOU want. Those boys must come to me... and you'll receive the gift.' _The voice echoed in her head harshly, causing a slight shudder to run through her frame. She felt sick. She didn't want to hurt these precious boys. But... if it was true, she could get it back.  
--

Roy sighed once more that day during lunch break, rubbing his face tiredly. Lately, he was flooded with work due to mid-terms this week. He was starting to miss his nights with the blonde firecracker at his house. His thoughts fluttered to Ed, shifting slightly in his chair. This morning was nothing but a tease show. He was walking out of his bedroom and happened to see Ed pass him with nothing but a towel wrapped around his thin hips. His sunshine hair was dark from the shower water, some droplets caught on his bronze flesh. He simply looked up at his gaping lover and smirked, winking, and walked into his room. Roy stifled a groan and held his head in his hand, his cock twitching in the confinements of his pants. Suddenly, the phone in his pocket vibrated. Curious he took it out and saw "Home" flash across the screen. Grinning, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Well, hello there," he murmured softly. "How did ya know it was me?," came the smooth voice of the blonde that was haunting his mind at the moment.

"Lucky guess. Why are you calling me during lunch break?"  
"Hn. Bored. Wanted to do something."

_'I wonder what this is about...?'_

Raising an eyebrow, Roy leaned back in his chair. "And what might that be?" He heard Ed laugh lowly and heard him moving around. "What are you doing?" "Getting comfy. It's raining, so, Al and me can't do anything. I'm getting kinda sleepy from it."

"You always do get tired when it rains."  
"Ha. Must be the cat still inside of me. Now... you alone?"

_'Okay. This is getting interesting.'_

Roy got up and locked the classroom door, noting to himself that there was twenty minutes left of the break. He sat back down eagerly and answered Ed with a throaty, "Yes."

"Good. Now, remember this morning when you saw me? Well, I didn't just want to stop. I was kinda hoping you'd take the reins... I mean, Al was still asleep. We could've gone further than just the staring." Roy swallowed and reached down, palming his growing erection. He bit back a groan and breathed in his nose slowly, eyes closing. "And just did you want me to do, Edward? Take you right there in the hallway? On the wall? Floor?" He heard Ed faintly whimper on the other end. "Both. It would've been hot..." Grinning to himself, Roy lowered his eyes and leaned forward on his elbows on the desk. "Go on." He heard a intake of breath and the boy began. "You could have just pushed me up against the wall, my hands above my head, grinding your hips against mine... a kiss wouldn't be too bad, but I like it rough. You latch onto my neck instead, sucking, biting, all the while taking off my towel. You're rushing, but it's okay... you find me all hard and you look up at me, all smart-ass like, grinning. 'Hard already?,' you sneer almost, but playful. I want you to touch me... so badly... but you only barely do, instead caressing the inside of my thighs..."

Roy moan quietly and unzipped his fly, bringing out his hot member. He stroked it upward agonizingly slow, sliding his thumb over his pulsing head. "And what do I do then?," he asked huskily, hearing Ed hum appreciatively on the other line. "You took it out, didn't you?," he teased.

"Damn right, you little minx. And I know you're jerking off too."

"Too right. It feels nice... but I'd rather have your hands on me. Or rather, your mouth-"

The black-haired man hissed, a memory burning into his mind of a couple of weeks ago he surprised his little lover with a blow-job. He was so vocal, so willing. "Which is what you do to me. You went down on your knees and licked a trail up so... slowly... I thought I could burst from it," he whispered, grunting some. "And I took it all in, didn't I? Relishing your taste? How perfectly you fit in my mouth?," Roy grounded out, fisting himself harshly, arching his hips some as that oh-so familiar line of fire shot through his body. "Oh... hmmfff! Roy...!," Ed whined in his ear. "And I grasp your sac in my hand, my other reaching up to play with your nipples? You like it rough, kitten. I scrape my teeth along your swollen head, tasting you. You're leaking already," Roy growled out, sweat crawling down his neck as he imagined himself pleasuring his lover. Ed, on the other line, mewled. Roy knew then that he was close. Smirking, he lowered his voice an octave.

"It's perfect now. You're all hard. I stand and turn you around so fast, there's no time to prepare you. I unzip my fly and take myself out and press it inside of you. You're sobbing hysterically now, wanting no one but me. You're so hard and unyielding to me. Isn't that right, Ed?," the man purred, squeezing his cock tighter. Ed was withering on the bed now, his grip on the cell phone almost slipping out of his hand as he bucked his hips into the air. "Uh, R-roy!!! I can't take it anymore!," he gasped hoarsely, smearing the tip with his pre-cum, knees shaking. "Oh no... you started this. We're going to end it. You know what it's like when I'm inside of you. I slide on in, your back bowing to me, screaming out my name..."

**_Knock knock!_**

Roy stilled, his heart dropping to his stomach. "Uh... hold that thought, Ed. Someone's at the door."

"WHAT?!!! Fuck, Roy, I'm almost THERE!," the boy whined, obviously pissed his little plan was now ruined. "Just think of it as what's going to happen tonight," Roy said silkily, promisingly. He heard Ed swallow noisily and then a exaggerated huff. "Fine."  
--

Riza heard the door unlock and her former superior at the end, looking frazzled. She raised a fine eyebrow at him. "Busy?," she hinted. Roy shrugged nonchalantly and let her in. She looked at his desk, noticing papers scattered everywhere. "Ah, mid-term grading. Well, I didn't come here to talk about school. Rather, the information I received from Central about Honenhiem. And the boys as well," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke to Roy. He looked puzzled. "Go on," he insisted, leaning back against his desk. "From what I was told, after the fire years back, Honenhiem took Al nearly everywhere. He was searching for something. More than likely a source to get his wife back. His last stop was a place you are very familiar with," she said softly, lowering her hazel eyes to the floor. Roy said nothing. Riza took that as a sign to continue. "Ishbal was noted several years ago of an Ishbalin that tried to perform alchemy to revive someone from the dead. This was around the time of the Alchemy War. Honenhiem took that as a lead and went there. He studied for quite sometime, with Alphonse learning alchemy. When he couldn't figure out the alchemy, he simply left Al there."

"Why would a father do something like that?"

"Who knows? A nice woman took care of him though. That's how I managed to get him. However, there is something about Edward that astounds me. He can perform alchemy without the circle. But then again... you probably knew that. I believe around the time Ed was looking for Al in this region, he was spotted transmuting things for money. To get around. Another is..." Riza trailed off, looking rather embarrassed. "You can say it," Roy said lowly, fear creeping in his chest.

She sighed.

"I talked with people around the inner city. They say Ed used to perform certain _favors_ for leads or money on people. Some of them were part of the military at the time," she told him in a tiny voice, much not like her. She saw the grip the man had on the desk edge tighten, the knuckles turning white. A silence stretched on between them for what seemed like forever.

"I figured... but I never... _never_ thought that he really did," Roy spoke up, quietly.

"But that's not all. The source, that Honenhiem was looking for... only a few know it. A doctor Marcoh, who is now dead, and another person.

Roy... somehow he found out... Ed knows the secret of returning someone from the dead."  
--

The rain fell even harder around five o'clock. Ed sighed for the umpteenth billion time and continued to flip through a magazine. He managed to sneak out of the house to town. Boredom was inevitable, especially after his little _conversation_ with his lover earlier that afternoon was interrupted. Growling low in the back of his throat the boy placed the magazine back. He walked down the aisle of the comic book store, hands stuffed in his red pockets. He had been out for nearly two hours. Maybe Roy was home already? Eager, he rushed out into the rain, not caring that he was getting soaked. Home wasn't that far away from town. He could be there in less that ten minutes. His eyes glowed at the thought of curling up in bed with the man, fresh from the bath and both full of dinner. Just sitting and relaxing. And maybe something else... Laughing loudly, he ran faster, the tail of his coat trailing out behind him like a scarlet cape.

Once near the house, he bee-lined for the door and jumped up on the steps. He turned the knob and came in, not taking off his boots. He rounded the corner towards the kitchen, smelling something spicy cooking. _'Ah! Maybe it's Mexican tonight!,'_ he thought eagerly. Once in, a sight before his amber eyes made his whole world shatter into a thousand pieces.

Roy.  
And Bailey.

Kissing.  
up against each other. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him in more. That body was pressed against the firm frame of the black-haired man in a way that seemed that they were about to have sex right there.

Time stopped in Ed's mind. His mind was blank.

A gut-wrenching sound escaped his suddenly dry mouth and both people turned suddenly at the sound. Roy's face suddenly went from flushed to a sickly shade of green and white, his eyes widened in surprise, fear, and regret. "Ed... Edward," he croaked out, pushing the woman away, reaching for the boy.

The blonde staggered back, shaking his head the whole while. "No, no, no, no, NO!!! Just... STAY the FUCK away from me, you BASTARD!," he screamed loudly, his body trembling. How could he? How could he have the gall to try and touch him?!!! To make it better?! Roy's heart broke as that face turned up, tears streaming freely down those soft cheeks that were blotchy with redness. "I hope... that you die. That your soul burns in Hell for fucking eternity, you lying son of a bitch!," he hissed and with a turn of his heel-

he fled out the door.

The rain kept going.  
--

**-author falls on the floor-  
Gah.  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Eleven  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... Here's a story that I hope will make you all smile, drool, laugh, maybe cry, and giggle over in embarrassment. I dedicate this to everyone who is part of the Risembool Rangers and Miniskirt Army that secretly love the idea of Roy and Ed together and everyone else who believes in love- real love, no matter what the cost. This is set SOMEWHAT in the "Loveless" universe because... I like boys with cat-ears and the "FMA" universe because I LOVE the concept of alchemy and all it's wonders. That, and I found these ADORABLE pictures of Ed with cat ears in Roy's lap that I based this from . Review nicely and happy reading!  
NOTE: I'm currently in Columbus, GA in a hotel room... waiting for my best friend's brother to OFFICIALLY graduate from the Army tomorrow, so, this chapter is going to be short. And like from the previous chapter on Ed's thoughts, this one is on Roy's. Sorry for a slow update, but I will make it up to you guys. PROMISE! :)**  
--

_When I was brought up, I was taught never to show weakness. I suppose that's why I enjoyed the Military so much when I enlisted as a State Alchemist. I enjoyed the political power when I was promoted, the organization of missions, the learning process. It was all one easy step for me._

_Now, when it came to women in general..._

_I was like a god._

_Not to brag, but it was true. One glance and a smirk; they were mine for the night. I never had a _real_ relationship until after I graduated. I was drawn to Riza Hawkeye with her sharp attitude, silent statue, and the mentality of getting things done on time. Not to mention an excellent sharp-shooter. I had lost my ears and tail around the age of eighteen and I don't regret it. It was a learning process. With Riza, she had hers until the age of twenty-one. I didn't forcefully take her. She accepted it. It was a long period of being together when it... dissipated. She just didn't feel anything for me nor I her. Yet we remained close friends and co-workers. Partners. Standing silently side by side. I never felt love. Real love._

_Until I saw that boy sitting on the slide that night._

_That one night when I was walking._

_The golden eyes he had held everything I wanted. True, he was young. And fiery with an attitude, but he showed softer sides that made me melt. He was almost perfect for me. I don't mind the automail. I don't really care for his past story. I adore his brother and have gladly taken him as a son to me. With Edward..._

_He is everything to me._

_Those smiles, playful fingers, happy sighs, the endless talking at night when we fall to sleep, the embracing after making love..._

_I'm glad that I took him for me._

_I was against it at first because I am so much older. But can you really fight against what your heart and mind tells you? I didn't. I fell harder for him, day by day. He lured me in with a grin, his eyes glinting, knowing that he had me._

_But that's okay.  
I wanted him to take me._

_Now, I'm wondering... if I can do it. If I am worthy of his love._

"When that day comes, will you be strong enough to stand up and love that person? Can you love again? Your heart can't stay frozen forever. Want to know why? Because, that person might melt it and you can't freeze it back once it's thawed. They will become your life, your all. If that happens, Roy... listen to what I say now...

Love back."

_Dammit, Riza._

_I hate it when you're right._

_But what have I done now? I think... I've broken him. I've hurt him... in a way that I can't explain. I want to go after him. It's raining outside. He was never one for being wet. I need closure. I need my golden-eyed love back.  
_

_  
--_

**Like I said,  
short.  
But sweet.**

**---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Twelve  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist". I SWEAR I'm alive!!! I know I haven't updated as much... but you all still love me, right?! I dedicate this chapter to a VERY inspiring person because she actually helped me get out it my block! Yay! Review nicely and happy reading!  
NOTE: Not much to say except MAJOR writer's block is NOT in favor of yours truly. -sniffles-  
--**

Every person has a fear in the entire world. Even those who boast that nothing scares or terrifies them. Secretly, that is this downfall. Their fear. Too much confidence. Others have petty ones like needles, the dark, giant mushrooms... the list goes on. For Edward, since he lost his mother, was the fear of being alone and not being loved. The one thing he thought he didn't have to worry about with Roy. And he saw it shatter before him like fine crystal. As he ran down the streets of Central, his eyes blinded by tears and rain, he just kept going. Going... (but to where?) that his feet may take him. His throat burned, his heart aching so much that it felt like a black stone weighed down upon him, and his body felt used. He stilled his running some at the feeling, soon coming to a full stop.

People passed by, looking at him curiously under umbrellas and cars. The golden-haired boy held his head down, feeling the wet strands around his face and the back of his neck.

He... touched him.  
Had done things to him that made Ed feel alive and hot.

_'My body is tainted. I guess... it was going to be sooner or later that someone was going to do that to me,'_ he thought quietly, his mind echoing with the statement. _'I've done so much. Maybe... it's God's way of saying that this is the end of the line. I deserved this.'_

His frame trembled and soon, a maniacal laugh ripped through his mouth. Oh the irony in this! Edward ran a hand through his drenched locks and looked ahead madly, his eyes unfocused.

_'Roy never needed me. He can get anyone he wanted! He was bored with me and decided to get rid of me! I see it now... I only hope that... Al is happy with him as a son. Guess I'm one big disappointment, Mom.'_

A dark red car pulled up slowly beside the boy and a window rolled down. Ed caught a whiff of something lady-like and clean coming from the car. Turning some, he saw a blonde-haired woman looking at him with hazel eyes that were narrowed some, but warm. Her mouth was set in a line as she leaned forward. "Edward. Come inside the car, please?," she asked, but it sounded more like a command. Low and controlled. Gentle yet firm. "Ha. Says who?," he spat out tiredly. "Says me. I'm the woman who found your brother, if you may recall. Now, get in the car and out of the rain," Riza said, opening the passenger door. The two stared each other down as the rain fell harder around them. Grudgingly, the boy climbed inside.  
--

Roy drove around the town frantically, his nerves shot and his morals low. How DARE Bailey do that to him?! He shuddered some at the memory. She had came into the kitchen, very quiet and sullen. Her eyes seemed out of focus, and then... she just latched herself onto him. Like she either needed him or... _something_ OF him. Groaning in utter misery, he then remembered the look on the boy's face. It was indescribable. As if his life ended there. Like there was no more hope left. Roy gritted his teeth and pressed his foot harder on the gas, still looking for the golden-haired teen that took his breath, and heart, away.  
--

Now in clean clothes with a towel around his shoulders, Ed sat in the dinning room of Riza Hawkeye's house. His hands were holding a mug of hot coffee limply, his expression dead. The woman sat across from him as the story he laid out to her rolled around in her mind. "So... what you're saying is that your teacher... and Roy... were making out? In the kitchen? And he didn't do anything?," she pressed carefully, eying Edward. "That sums it up all right," he mumbled, looking down on the inky liquid in his mug, the color reminding him of Roy's eyes. His frown deepened and he pushed it away across the table some. "Edward, I don't believe Roy would do that to you intentionally. His actions were probably misguided, rather not to have been done at all. Perhaps this teacher of yours wanted him when she couldn't and made a move. I know Roy every well, and trust me on this... once he's hooked to something dear to him, he doesn't let go," Riza said in a quiet voice, her hazel eyes flickering to the boy. Ed shrugged again and looked away.

"Then he should have found me by now."  
"Oh... I think he will."

The blonde glared at Riza fitfully and made a snarling face. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe he won't. Then what?! What am I supposed to do?! Wait for him, hoping he'll come and apologize and say that everything will be okay from now on? I don't THINK so. If he's happy with the slut, then let him be. He's nothing but a fucking coward anyway..."

**_SLAP!_**

How Riza reached over the table so fast, they both didn't really know. Edward was shocked from the force. His cheek stung and his eyes were slack. She had knocked his face to the side, golden strands falling around his face and his towel falling to the floor. Riza paused over the table, her hand in mid-air and slightly trembling. She had lost her cool. She'd never done that before. Blinking some, she sat down slowly as if in a alien body that was not her own. "I'm... sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to do that," she apologized softly. "But Roy is a friend of mine that I've known for quite some years. And I know him inside and out better than anyone. Don't think that he's throwing you away or your feelings. In fact, he acts upon them. His own... and yours. There's not a thing in this world that would tear him apart from you. Now... either you face the facts that nothing happened, or..."

She eyed the front door just as it swung open, revealing the sodden former General.

Edward's eys grew wide as saucers. "You sure you ain't a physic or somethin'?," he asked hoarsely.  
Riza smiled to herself.

"No. I just know Roy."

She stood, picked up her mug, and silently walked out, leaving the two to face each other. Edward simply glared at him with flushed cheeks, the fine hairs on the back of his neck raising. _'Crap... he still can make me feel like that,'_ he thought angrily and then turned his head to the side, gripping his cup tightly. "What do YOU want?," he spat out. Roy seemed taken back and then frowned sadly, letting his head fall and his shoulders slump. "... I looked everywhere for you...," he said in a tired, small voice. It was laced with sadness, guilt, and pain. It made Ed's heart jerk in odd beats but he chose to shove that feeling aside and felt his anger still poking at him. "Uh-huh. Feel bad about whatcha did, huh, Mustang?," the boy sneered. Silence stretched between them until Ed felt a presence come near him. Looking up, he saw the man stand before him. They eyed each other until Roy sank down to his knees, head still hanging low. Edward saw that his clothes were soaked through, his ebony hair slick with rain water.

"I want you to forgive me for an action that wasn't meant to be done."

"Oh, so you WANTED it to happen? Pppfffttt, fine by me! Go back to the bitch- see if I care."

Black eyes lept up, snapping. "I DO want you to care, dammit!," he growled. "I never intended on favoring Bailey- not for one second! Not when I have the most precious thing... that I ever wanted," he ended on a soft note, his gaze fluttering down to the floor. Ed swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He knew he couldn't take it. Not seeing Roy as vulnerable as this. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out shakily, closing his ember eyes. "Tell me what happened. Exactly."

As Roy explained that he was in the kitchen cooking supper, the woman simply slithered in, talking about how good the food smelled and why he never did it for her. She became for dramatic, even crying some as she flung herself in his arms, kissing him fully on the mouth. He was about to shove her away when Ed had came through the door. "I never wanted her, Ed. Why she did it, I don't know. But I know that my heart is yours. You cut your teeth into it," Roy finished quietly. The boy felt his forehead tightened as he tried to gather his thoughts into one. "You're right on that... but how do I know it won't happen again? How do I really know that you do... care?," Ed asked. As he said that, arms wrapped around his waist, the damp head of Roy burying itself in the crook of the boy's neck and shoulder. "Why would I go around town in this weather without a car, looking for you? Calling out your name while people looked on like I was crazy? I didn't care.

I only wanted you home with me."

Edward ran a hand through the silken locks, his bottom lip sucked in his mouth.

"Prove it," he whispered in a shaky voice.

As if by magic, as if Roy was waiting for those right words, he looked up into the eyes of the teen that had him by day one and touched his bronzed cheek lightly with a cool hand. He watched Ed shudder some at the touch, eyes fluttering some. He inclined his dark head and captured Ed's mouth with his own, gently, as if drinking him in for the first time. Ed gasped at the sweet gesture and pressed forward, wanting more of that delicious taste that was only Roy. They kissed tenderly, teasingly. Ed knew his lips were bruised with the torment, his breathing now becoming irregular. Pulling apart, he pulled in air into his lungs and dove in, arms going around Roy's neck and pressed his body against the man's own as he slid down to the floor with the General. Hand wove into the loose blonde hair, gripping the head tightly as if Ed was to vanish again as he parted Ed's mouth with a tonuge begging entrance, swiping at the bottom lip. The boy moaned and Roy went in, nearly thrumming with pleasure and sheer delight. Ed wasn't mad at him anymore. Maybe he wouldn't loose him...

Ed pulled back some, leaning his forehead against Roy's, panting.

"I'm an idiot," he murmured guiltily.

"If anyone's the idiot, it was me, Edward. I'm so sorry."

Edward smiled tiredly and kissed the man's nose. They stayed in that position on the kitchen floor, locked in each others arms until they heard someone clear their throat politely. Looking up like bad little kids, they saw Riza looking in, arms crossed over her chest with a stern look, but the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "Now that you two are done harassing my poor kitchen, I suggest that Roy goes home and changes into dry clothes. I'm not dealing with a teacher out of school because he was careless to go... _walking_ in the rain," she said sternly and walked away, her eyes twinkling.  
--

Sitting in her car alone, Bailey hung her head in shame, tears sliding fast down her pale cheeks as she clung to the steering wheel. What was wrong with her?! What exactly came over her back then? She knew Edward must've been devastated at the problem she created. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her teeth as she hiccuped a sob. She was twisted...

evil.

The only thing she knew of was playing around with her "toys"...  
flirting-

lusting.

But she knew that if she hadn't done what she did, she would never get the location of what she truly needed! From him! Even if that meant destroying two of the people she cared for dearly, no matter what. She knew she was being held up by her puppet strings from _him_.

"You... evil... bastard...," she hissed through her crying, dragging her red nails down the sides of the steering wheel, leaving scratch marks in the leather.  
--

Edward stood in the shower, head hanging as he soaked up the heat and the fog around him. His eyes stared down at the linoleum floor, thinking of what happened to him today. He frowned some, taking his right arm and leaning it against the wall with his palm. There just wasn't something quite right. On Bailey's part anyway. It was as if that was the biggest part. For him being so young, he certainly had a lot on his plate. But this was nothing compared to other times. Sighing, he turned off the water and stepped out into the misty bathroom, grabbing a towel. As he dried off, he could hear Roy's voice coming through the door from another room. Curious, he finished drying, put his loose sweats and black t-shirt on and padded down the hallway towards Al's room. As he approached it, he saw the door cracked a bit. He peered in and saw the man sitting on the bed, telling a story to the young boy who was nodding off, his soft caramel eyes slipping away as he hugged on to his pillow. Ed smiled at this as a wave of warmth spread through his body. This was a pleasant scene to witness... never had he seen anyone so tender to his baby brother. And it made his heart swell knowing it was Roy. He watched the man smile and get up gently to cover up Al some and run a hand through Al's fine locks tenderly. He turned off the lamp and Ed scooted back from the door, eagerly waiting for him. As Roy stepped out, he turned to suddenly see the blonde watching him.

"What?"

"I've never seen anyone do what you did for Al. That was kinda nice of ya, old man," the boy smirked, his eyes twinkling. Roy smiled roguishly and leaned down towards Ed. "Feeling jealous? Should I read you a bedtime story as well?," he asked huskily, dark eyes gleaming. Ed _knew_ that look. Swallowing some, he turned his head, scoffing. "Keh, I doubt it. Things like stories don't tire me out."

"Oh...? Then what does?"  
Ed looked at him from under his eyelashes.  
"_Certain_... things... do," he answered softly, almost luridly.

That earned him a noise of approval deep within the man's chest, sending shivers down his spine. Roy placed both hands on the wall, capturing the blonde in front of him as he leaned further in, letting his mouth trace along the boy's jaw. "Care to elaborate, Mr. Elric?" Edward felt his eyes flutter at the sensation as the wicked mouth ghosted down his neck, a low fire beginning to pool in his belly. "I... uh... it's hard to think... while you're doing that...," he moaned softly, his left hand reaching out to grasp the front of Roy's shirt. "Then I shall try harder then, hm?," the man purred deeply in his ear, nipping at the lobe, causing Ed to jerk slightly.

_'What did I get myself into?'  
--_

**-author is no where to be seen-**

**Uh-oh.**

**Cliff-hanger?  
:3  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Thirteen  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... -rolls around on the floor in agony- I HATE not being able to write much! I was stuck in North Carolina from June 15th until August the 8th with NO INTERNET, constant work up until September and THEN... it was my local anime convention traveling on the 18th-20th where I saw Vic Mignonga YET again this year and the ever-so-cute Caitlin Glass for the first time. It was SO much fun this year and I was inspired to get off my arse and write for you guys! That, and my brother made me watch "Fullmetal Alchemist" with him lately. Haha... So, please bear with me and leave me loves! Because... this chapter... IS STRICTLY YAOI. I thought I'd do you readers a favor and... spoil ya'll. :3 Review nicely and happy reading!  
-NOTE: I'm eating melon pan bread while writing this and yearning for some Vic. Dammit.-**  
---

Edward, despite his age and size, was quite brilliant. When it came to loving someone, he was usually cold and bitter towards them. The love for his brother was a long milestone, whole and true, and for Roy... it was something much more. As the black-haired man stared down at him with those endless dark eyes that gleamed like a hunter's, the boy never felt so alive. He was held down by the wrists, a warm body sitting on his hips and was scorching hot with Roy's touch on him. He had never felt anything so vivid nor amazing in his life. He knew deep down that Roy would never hurt him in any way and that made his heart seize up with anticipation at the thought of what his lover would do to him tonight... as an apology... Edward rolled his lower body, arching his back. "Just love me, Roy... and only me...," he murmured, his eyes lowered and a small smile gracing his lips. Roy moaned inwardly and ground back down on Ed, watching his little lover quiver and whimper. "You only had to ask, Edward. I'll love every part of you." In a flurry, Edward was rolled over on top of Roy and attacked his mouth with kisses, his hands roaming over the man's chest, shivering with delight that he owned every inch of the tantalizing flesh. Clothes were lost in the intimate making out, the night air heavy with desire.

The blonde ran his tongue over Roy's bottom lip, slipping back into the hot wetness of his mouth, moaning inwardly as he started rocking against the hard length of the man. He knew he was about to loose it soon if something wasn't going to be done. Ed kissed harder, dragging his nails with his good hand down Roy s chest, causing the man beneath him to arch into the gesture, hissing of the contact. "Dammit, Edward stop teasing!" The blonde grinned and sat up, taking his hair of his braid and tossing the locks back. He knew that Roy secretly loved his hair down. "Now, what's this? Since when do I ever listen to you, Mustang?, he asked aloud, leaning back on his hands, wrapping his legs securely around Roy s waist, feeling the man's erection bump into his own. He was careful with his automail leg. Roy purred with the contact of the cold metal against his hot flesh. Biting down on his lip, Edward held back the groan that nearly escaped him and continued to act coy. "I mean, I can keep this up _all _ night if I wanted-"

Spoke too soon.

Yelping, the blonde youth was tackled on the bed, pinned now underneath Roy as he latched his mouth against Ed's neck, sucking harshly, drawing out every moan, pent-up anguish mewls, and whimpers as they rocked against each other. Ed panted hard as that wicked mouth moved down, flickering its tonuge over his left nipple, and kissing down his tight stomach. The boy's breath hitched as Roy hovered over his raging erection, his moist breath ghosting over the strained flesh that yearned to be handled.

"Go on. Do.. it...!," Ed whispered hoarsely. "I bet you won't- gah!"  
Roy's eyes gleamed over his chest wickedly, the tip of his lover's cock drawn into the wet cavern of his mouth as he pulled in each inch agonizingly slow. He nearly purred with delight at the blonde's taste on his tonuge, wrapping it around the pole like it was his own lollipop. Ed's head banged back against the mattress, a high-pitched whimper escaping his lips. "What was it that you said, Edward?," Roy asked huskily, pulling the cock from his mouth and started pumping the pole with languid strokes. "That I wouldn't do what?" Growling, the blonde boy pouted, his face turning scarlet in the darkness. "Suck me," he said softly, pathetically almost. "Mm-hmm... that's what I thought. Shall I finish? Or leave you hanging? Quite honestly, I think you look cute like this: not getting what you want," Roy teased, pulling at Edward's cock some with one hand, the other now creeping south to fondle his heavy sack. Ed gulped loudly and sat up some, his hair mussed from turning it from side to side. His amber-colored eyes were wide with slight fear. "W-would you really do that?!," he stage-whispered, clenching at the sheets as Roy's hand massaged the sack lightly, causing the boy's knees to shake.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Dammit, Mustang! Don't hold back on me!!!"

Those eyes- those endless onyx eyes that Roy had- seemed to have taken a gleam that Edward had never seen before. As if they didn't get black enough, they narrowed and turned a shade of night that no one ever glimpsed at unless asleep. His face tightened, as if working something in his mind. The man sat up, nearly towering over Ed, his body held up like a god. Ed's heart thumped wildly behind his chest, his blood singing like a tidal wave in his ears. He must've said either the wrong or right thing. His eyes roamed over the body that owned him, Roy's own erection standing up proudly between his legs like a beacon. Edward nearly lost himself at the sight and sighed lustily. Roy's mouth parted as he spoke, the sound of it like smoke laced with a dark syrup. "Don't hold back? Ed, do you know what'll happen? Are you sure you want to cross that line?"

Edward grinned, his eyes mirroring Roy's. He sat up on his knees as well, crossing his arms over his chest. "I live for adventure, Roy. So, go on... surprise me. Or matter of fact, prove me wrong. You "can" do that- right? Because I can go all night if you can keep up-

_old man."_

Right motive, wrong choice of words. Or was it?

The black-haired man growled low in his throat and grabbed Ed towards him, crushing his mouth brutally to the golden-haired youth, lining his body against his. He tilted back the boy's head, a fistful of those sunshine locks tight in his fist as he pulled on the strands, making the boy's mouth open up further as he swallowed Ed's gasp of pleasure. He grabbed Edward's cock and pumped wildly. The teen moaned loudly, holding onto his older lover as his moved his hips in motion with Roy's. Tongues dueled madly, saliva slipping and teeth clashing. Roy parted and pushed the boy down, pushing his legs apart. "So, you want me to fuck you all night, right? Keep slipping into until you're raw?" Edward could only nod meekly and stretched his legs further, speaking one more time to give Roy the edge. "I can handle it if you can't," he challenged, grinning.

The man growled and lowered his mouth to Ed's kiss-swollen lips, initiating another deep kiss between the two. The boy's body arched off the bed, rubbing his hard length against Roy's stomach. He lifted his hips to press his flowering opening against his throbbing cock, urging the dark-haired man to push into its warm depths.

"What do you want?," Roy murmured lazily as he rubbed the head of his leaking erection against Edward's puckered entrance. He could feel his thighs quiver with anticipation, and he looked up at Roy through his long eyelashes that were tinted with blonde. A lovely scarlet hue graced his plump cheeks as he open that delectable cherry-stained mouth. "You," he whispered, wrapping his legs around his lover, pulling him closer.

"You want me?," Roy asked, playfully mused. He lowered himself down on Edward, nibbling on his earlobe and trailing one of his hands down the left side of the strong body, raking nails across the soft skin.

Ed nodded and gasped when the dark-haired man dragged an index finger across the sensitive juncture where hip met thigh, sending shivers throughout his body. He didn't know Roy could get into role like this so quickly. What can of worms did he open exactly? Whatever it was... the boy was beginning to like it. Very much.

"What do you want me to do?" Roy slipped a finger past the youth's balls and dipped it into his tight entrance. Ed groaned and pushed down to meet the intruding digit. His eyelashes fluttered as pleasure arched through him like a hot line of fire, and he moaned, "I want you to fuck me..."

"Hm... sorry, love. I can't hear you," the man teased as he pushed a finger into the boy, hard and deep. Edward cried out when the tip of the finger touched his prostate, causing his inner walls to clamp down on the single digit in a rush. His body began to shake, his pulse racing faster than a Thoroughbred. Strands of blonde hair stuck around his face and neck as sweat began to form on his body. What could he say now?! He opened his big mouth. He _thought_ he knew what he was getting into, but apparently... Roy had tricks up his sleeve. But he could lose- no! Not right now! However, that little finger got brave and continued to brush against his sensitive spot inside of him. Over and over. Ed arched into the feeling, nearly sobbing with desire as his engorged member bobbed in the air, the tip dark, screaming for release.

_'That's it.'_

"Fuck me!" he cried, tossing his head back and forth.

Roy withdrew his finger with a feral grin and positioned his cock, nearly trembling with anticipation as he readied himself. He knew Ed lost mentally, but physically... he knew he was up for a long night. He could feel Edward wrap his hand around his upper arm, clenching it tightly as Roy buried himself into the boy with a brutal thrust.

Hot, moist walls grasped his cock. The black-haired man let out a low moan, while Ed cried out in pleasure. Roy held his body over him with one hand beside his head, and used the other to push his sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes.

Pleasure pooled in his groin as he held myself still. He watched his lover's eyebrows draw together, and the way his eyes squeezed shut from the feel of him. Sweat poured down his forehead and onto his cheeks, where a dark blush tinted the golden skin more profusely than usual. His swollen lips glistened with saliva, and his pink tongue trailed across his bottom lip, slowly.

"Perfection..."

Roy growled and began thrusting into the tight heat, using long but deep strokes. Edward released his arm and brought both hands above his head, clutching at the bed sheets as the man moved inside him.

"Does it feel good, baby?," Roy purred lowly, bringing a hand down to the slight curve of his waist, holding him in place as he drove into him, deeper and deeper.

Roy took a chance to look at what laid before him, groaning as he saw the way he was sprawled over Ed. The golden boy was flushed with heat and sweat from the pale lighting of the room, thanks to the moon that now peeked from the rain clouds. Ed was bathed in silver-white light, the contours of his body highlighted and shadows played along his pelvic region. The irresistible blonde hair was laid out on the mattress like a halo. His legs were wrapped around Roy, and his feet bounced up and down as he moved inside him.

The muscles on Roy's back strained as he held myself above them. He knew that his skin was glistening with sweat, and the burning of his muscles on his ass worked hard as he continued to pushed into Ed. "Ngh! Ah... Roy!," Edward gasped below me, "Harder... I need it harder...! Dammit, move, Mustang!!!"

Roy groaned and placed a hand underneath his young lover's thigh, pushing it back until his knee pressed against his chest. He did the same with his automail leg, causing his bottom to lift high into the air.

Edward cried out from the new position, leaving the point where our bodies met exposed. He could feel those onyx eyes rake down his sweat-glistened chest and stopped when he watched his arousal melt into the blonde's body. The skin surrounding his entrance had turned a bright red, and Roy felt myself grow harder as he watched his flesh move in and out of the body. No words could describe how erotic it was to see the length of his cock half inside of Edward and half outside of him.

"Oh, god," the blonde groaned, squeezing his inner muscles hard around the man's erection. Roy moaned softly in the back of his throat, driving in harder and harder into Ed's quivering body. He kept his hands on both sides of the boy, near his shoulders, and rested on his knees between his spread legs. Edward screamed when Roy started ramming into him, unrestrained. Even though Edward didn't work out as often as he had before in the past, he was still able to take Roy's powerful thrusts. In fact, he encouraged it. Secretly, both knew that Edward loved getting his brains fucked out.

"Roy...! ROY!," Edward cried over and over, becoming a mantra on those beautiful, luscious lips. He looked gorgeous writhing beneath Roy; his mouth opened wide and his head thrown back. Hair clung to the sweat-soaked skin of his throat, and greedily, the man leaned down to drag his tongue against the salty skin, latching onto the flesh once more to leave his mark.

Harder and faster, the pace continued to grow. Roy could feel his own sweat trickling down his strong back, and with a moan, he looked down again to watch as he drove into Edward.

Then, Roy felt the sensations of approaching orgasm. He returned his attention to the blonde, who had brought his flesh hand up to his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckles. The raven-haired man changed the angle of his hips, striking the prostate dead on. Edward screamed and his hand fell away, digging into the bed sheets as he searched for something to hold onto. Roy gasped when his muscles clamped down onto his cock, creating a velvet vice that pulled him into its warm depths.

"Do it, Edward," he growled through clenched teeth. "Cum for me."

His only answer was a desperate look in his amber eyes. He whimpered beneath him, before his whole body froze. Roy watched his face twist in pleasure; the look too beautiful to describe with words. His eyes squeezed shut, causing his thick lashes to caress his skin. Sweat covered his golden skin, and his mouth dropped open in a silent cry. At the same time, Roy felt those inner muscles clench down on him, impossibly hard. Then, the thick liquid of his cum erupted from his neglected erection, raining down on his moistened stomach.

Roy continued to drive into him as he came, feeling his own orgasm begin to approach. Roy watched as he began to come down from his high, feeling warm at the look of contentment on his face. He breathed deeply in exhaustion, gazing up at the man as he continued pounding into his body. Then, he released his left hand from the bed sheets, moving it in between their bodies to dip into the cum on his stomach. Roy's eyes widened and then he groaned when the boy coated his index finger with his thumb, bringing the white fluid up to his trembling lips. A pink tongue emerged from his swollen mouth and circled his cum-coated finger, lazily. Roy whimpered above him, unable to tear his burning eyes away from those lips.

Edward smirked his trademark grin and lapped at his cum, moaning as the bitter fluid melted into his mouth.

That was the breaking point for our former Brigadier General. He forced his eyes to stay open as he came, feeling pleasure wash over him, again and again in tidal waves of indescribable heat. Edward continued to dip his fingers into his cum and lick them clean as he watched his older lover through hooded eyes. Roy felt his orgasm pour out of his cock; shot after shot of indescribable ecstasy. He held himself as pleasure had its way with him, before he collapsed against Ed's sweat-soaked body.

He could feel his heart pound against his chest, and the breathing came out in loud, short pants. Edward ran his fingers through his hair, gently stroking it in a soothing manner. No one had witnessed this gentle side of Edward except for Roy. Tender as it was, the boy's voice broke through the sated silence.

"So... I guess we _can_ break each other, huh?"  
It was almost a mocking tone coming from him.

Roy lifted his heavy head, an eyebrow raised in question. "Are you saying that I can't wear you out?"

Edward grinned and leaned forward to kiss him lover on the mouth cutely. "I'm saying that I wore you out, gramps." Soon, in a flurry of bedsheets and laughter, the couple proceeded into round two. And three... four... five pushed it for Roy.

He knew that he had limits and so did his Edward.

The man only hoped that they didn't do it tomorrow night-  
again.

---

**AH!!! SEE?!! Observe the LOVE-LOVE!  
-dives into a foxhole-  
You'll NEVER catch me alive!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
-SD**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Fourteen  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... I hope that my last chapter kept ya'll happy! -grins- Since then, I have written down ideas to further on this fanfiction and lemme say... I scare myself. Ain't gonna lie. -shudders- THE PRICE I PAY TO KEEP YOU ALL HAPPY! And on your toes. Woot! It doesn't help that I've been distracted by watching and reading "Ouran High School Host Club." -author pauses- Wait. I've got another idea. I feel like Kyoya right now... whoever WANTS me to... I will write a small story centered around our lovely Host King and... someone else! LET'S TAKE A POLL! Look at the bottom of the chapter to see the people listed. In the meantime, happy reading and review nicely!**  
--

Sunlight filtered through the windows, caressing the small body that laid upon rumbled sheets, snoozing to his heart's desire. Ed made a noise and sat up slowly, his muscles stretching and automail creaking in the process. His hair was sticking up in odd places, his amber eyes ladden with slumber. "Huh...? Why do I hurt?," he mumbled thickly, rubbing his face. A sudden recall from last night made him straighten up and his face blushed scarlet. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot," he whispered, a grin coming across his features. He hugged his knees to his chest and glowed in the aftermath of the... _intense_ love-making he and Roy conducted last night. To anyone who might've passed by, they could point out that Edward Elric was smitten and totally in love. Or he just looked silly with the love-sick expression on his face.

Laughing out loud some, he flung himself back down on the bed and rolled over to Roy's side, inhaling the man's smoky scent that he left behind. _'What's up with me? Am I really this head-over-heels for this guy? Man, what am I talking about..._

_like Hell I am!_

_I am!!!'_

Heart overflowing with joy, Ed jumped from the bed towards the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for his morning with his brother and teacher.  
Nothing was going keep him down today! Possibly for a good while.

How fickle is a child's hope...  
--

Alphonse Elric was what you might call "an old soul". The child was a prodigy, just like his brother, though he kept to himself, was quiet and obedient, and had a heart so pure that you just wanted to hug him and call him your own. He was very mature for his young age and it showed on his actions. But even then, Al had his secrets from his beloved older brother that he kept by closely. While away from Ed, Al was with their father, Honenhiem. The death of their mother, Trisha, and then the accident with Edward and the fire had not completely messed with Alphonse's head nor mentality. In fact, he took it to heart that it was just life's way of continuing the cycle. With the teachings that their beloved teacher, Izumi Kurtis, had taught them, Al went with his father in search of something that he had lost...

or perhaps, something he _thought_ he had lost.

To look for another.

Al never spoke along the way those years and longed for his brother and their small home in Risembool. To run through the green grass laughing, barging into Aunt Pinako's house to eat her famous meals or play with their friend Winry Rockbell. To be a normal _kid_...

No. The secrets he held close ate at him nearly every day, to tell Edward. He knew why his brother couldn't use a transmutation circle when performing alchemy. Al even taught himself to better his own, away from the constant gaze of their father. He had chosen a day to escape from him to go back home to Risembool to the Rockbell's house. He had done it with alchemy- making the train their were to board to go to the next town explode. And in the midst of the confusion, Al had gotten away.

And that's when the nice lady had found him at Pinako's; Riza Hawkeye.  
She spoke of Al's brother and where he was.

And it was all that Alphonse needed to know.

Now at the tender age of thirteen years old, two years younger that Edward, the boy was living with him and the former Brigadeir General, Roy Mustang in a quaint little house in Central with no one to bother them, a pleasant teacher that taught them at home, and everything seemed so... _right_.

That morning, Al woken up to a grisly nightmare, sweat pouring down his face and his eyes wide in fear. Gripping the front of his shirt, the boy panted, gasping for air to go down his clenched lungs. That's when he noticed the mark on his left arm. Swallowing, Al pulled the arm back, staring at it in horror.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no... it's too soon!," he moaned hoarsely, caramel eyes threatening to let tears fall from them. Gritting his teeth, Al flung himself from the bed and got dressed quickly in a long-sleeved green shirt. As he did, he saw himself in the reflection of the bedroom mirror. A strangled cry nearly escaped his throat as he saw more of the mark. It nearly covered his chest... on to the right side...

Al pushed down the shirt and pulled on some dark jeans, ignoring his reflection. 'This can not be the path for me. Edward can't know or... Father will find out... and it'll be the end for all of us here,' he thought bitterly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut to keep the tears back. He held himself for a moment until a jolt of pain rocked through his body, sending him down to his knees in agony.

"Stop it!!! You are NOT going to take us!," he growled through his teeth, gripping the carpet. His back arched at the onslaught of more pain and he whimpered, the searing fire coursing through his body. "Please... more time! Give me more time!," he cried softly, shaking his head, rubbing his forehead harshly against the carpet. It seemed the pain acknowledge the plea and as quickly as it started, it went away. Al panted, lowering himself down to the floor. His mantra crossed in his mind, over and over, almost like a calming balm to his pain...

_'It's my burden, I have to carry it. Brother can't, only me. It's my burden, I have to carry it. Brother can't, only me.'  
--_

Bailey sat out in her car, biting on her plump bottom lip. She watched the Mustang house with wary eyes as they flickered from the property to the person who sat in the passenger seat. "I can't do it," she said weakly, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. A formidable scoffing noise came from the person, almost mocking her. "I believe you can... what you want is in there and what "I" want is in there as well. It's a win-win situation," the voice drawled in a low, smooth tone that sent goosebumps down Bailey's spine. She closed her eyes and turned her head away to open the door. A cool hand placed itself on her right arm, squeezing it tightly. "Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up.," the voice grounded out like a threat. "We need it. And it will make everything right for us. If you mess it up, I'll kill you myself." Bailey nodded stiffly and yanked her arm away. She got out of the car and walked up to the door, hearing her comrade follow her.

She knocked on the door, hearing the hurried footsteps of her pupils.

_'Forgive me, boys...'_

The door flung opened, revealing the Elric brothers shinning faces and smiles. "About time, woman!!! Let's get to work!," Edward announced loudly, grabbing her hand, Al laughing and taking her other one. She smiled gently and walked into the thresh-hold. "Okay, boys. But first, I want to introduce you to another student of mine. I didn't want to leave him at his house alone today and brought him here today. I'm sure Roy wouldn't mind." She moved to the side to reveal the boy.

A large grin that seemed laced with menace crossed over the pale ivory skin of the boy's face.

"Hello there, Elrics. My name is Erin. Nice to meet you."

Edward took in the boy's look. _'Hnn... no ears or tail. He looks like a delinquent.' _He stood much taller than him with cat-like eyes the color of emerald. His hair was long and a darker color of his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over the same material pants and a tight, form-fitting violet shirt. Chunky boots adorned his feet. A black bandanna was wrapped around his forehead, strands of the dark forest green hair coming loose and hanging over his enticing eyes. He was very handsome, if not the look of disdain on his face. Ed's eyes came back to those eyes and something passed through him. _'He looks familiar... where have I seen him?'_

"It's nice to meet you," Ed said, welcoming, offering his left hand to shake. Erin glanced at it and his eyes lowered, the grin tightened some. He took the flesh hand and shook it, slightly gripping it. "Pleasure," he purred. Ed blinked and took back his hand, his face growing slightly hot.

_'What WAS that?!'_

Bailey had led Al into the living room, leaving the two in the hallway by themselves. "So... uhm... yeah, you're one of Bailey's students. How old are you?," Ed asked, trying to make some small talk. "Old enough," Erin stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets, walking towards the blonde. Ed bit on the inside of his mouth and took a step back. "Uh... okay! Well, I'm just going to go in here-"

"Come here a sec, Edward," Erin ordered, standing still and beckoning him with a finger, his face set. Ed stiffly made his way to the teen, his conscience screaming at him to be on his guard. "What?," Ed huffed, frowning deeply. Erin leered at the blonde and tilted the boy's chin up with a cool finger, making a shudder race over Ed's frame. Those green eyes stared deep into Ed's own amber-colored ones, as if searching for something within the golden depths. "Hmm... I see why you're with Mustang. You are quite the looker," Erin mused quietly, gently stroking Ed's jawline with his index finger. The teen was mute, standing still and a little scared, if not, a little offended by this guy. That finger traced over the bone structure down towards his neck and if possible, Erin moved closer to Edward, feeling the heartbeat underneath his finger pulse quicken. "I've been told that once or twice before," Ed murmured, somewhat darkly. Erin flashed a toothy leer, leaning his face closer to Ed's own, his breath ghosting over the boy's face. Ed couldn't help but smell something light and spicy, like cinnamon or ginger mixed with a floral scent. It flooded his lungs and unbeknown to himself, he moved closer, eyelids fluttering as Erin lowered his mouth to his ear, his icy lips tracing over the shell. Ed's body trembled at the action.

"I bet you scream pretty damn loud, too," Erin stated lowly, like a musing rolled with a growl in the ear, nipping at the lobe none-to-gently.

Ed's face went red and his eyes widened. He jerked himself away from Erin, his expression angry and pissed. "What are ya, a pervert or somethin'? And that's _none_ of your God-damned business," he threatened, walking away. Erin stood in the hallway, silent. Pushing back some of his dark green hair, he sighed. "Ah... this might be more troublesome than I thought. He's a fighter. Hn. That's even better," he thought out loud to himself, baring his teeth in a smile that could even make the bravest man run for cover.  
--

The small group sat around the coffee table working on world history papers, Bailey sitting on the couch giving out high-points and details of their subject as they wrote down their notes, Al sitting beside her. Edward sat across from Erin at the end of the table, keeping his distance. Since the boy had come through the door, Ed had to keep his automail hand hidden. Luckily for him, Winry wasn't just a amazing automail creator, she could make flesh-skin to cover his hand. As long as he didn't do anything extreme, it wouldn't rip or tear. Writing with his left, Edward looked into his book for some more information. The gentle lull of Bailey's voice kept him busy and not sleepy.

Until-  
he felt it.

Raising an eyebrow, he peered underneath the coffee table. One of Erin's hands was trailing up his right leg. Seizing up, Edward jerked his leg back, his heart racing. _'What the hell is this guy's problem?!!'_ He glared at the boy from under his blonde bangs. Erin simply looked at him with a blank face. Ed shook his head and finished up his report. "I'm done!!! Can I leave now?," Ed demanded, standing up. Bailey blinked and nodded. "You seem irritable, Edward. Why don't you take a nap? I can make lunch during then," she suggested, smiling brightly. Ed nodded and made a bee-line to his room. Slamming the door shut, he marched to his made-up bed and sat down hard on it. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the floor so hard, he could've left holes in it.

"That Erin kid is pissing me off. And why does he seem so familiar?! GAH! I want Roy home!," he whined, rubbing his face hard. He laid down and covered his eyes with his arm, sighing deeply. "This sucks," he mumbled, willing himself to sleep. What seemed like forever, he finally succumbed to the darkness and soon, his gentle snoring filled the room. The door opened soundlessly and a pair of bare feet made no sound across the carpeted floor. They stopped in front of the bed. Their owner stood over the golden boy, hands on hips. They took in the lithe frame in a red hoodie and black pants. Eyes roamed on exposed skin that was Ed's hips. They curved slightly and ran down, hidden by the article of clothing. Hands reached out and traced the softness, making Ed move some in his slumber, muttering incoherent words. Faintly in his sleep, Ed could feel a body hover over him, hands exploring. His brow knitted in slight frustration and a sparked line of lust coursed through him. Those wicked hands moved down south, lightly teasing Ed through the heavy fabric of his slacks.

Moaning lightly, he arched some, willing. His eyes fluttered open when he felt the zipper pull down over his wakening member. "Huh...? Hhmm, Roy, what are- THE FUCK?!!!," he shouted in surprise, his vision filled with Erin looming over him. "Shh-sshhh, little Edward. We don't want the other two to come in here and see you like this, now do we?," sneered Erin, his hand unbuttoning the pants. Edward blushed hard and then growled, pushing the boy away from him harshly. "Stay away from me! What the hell do you want with me? Fucking sick bastard," he snarled, his body tense. Erin stared at him with glassy green eyes until he moved quickly, pinning Ed against the headboard.

"What do I WANT? You're asking ME that?! Oh, it's quite simple really, Edward Elric...," he whispered lowly, gripping Ed's face with his hand. "I want EVERYTHING that you have. Honestly, it should belong to me... your alchemy, your dear sweet little brother, hell-

even that sexy piece of ass Roy Mustang should be mine."

Edward felt his anger pulse through him and with a roar, he pushed Erin down on the bed and with a clap of his hands, he transmutated his automail hand into a short blade pressed against the ivory column of flesh. "I want you to repeat that again, you piece of shit!," he growled, his amber eyes on fire. Erin laughed a quiet laughter that sounded insane. "Oh, darling Edward, you really are "too" funny!" Erin wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and brought his face to his own.

"How can you kill me? When, really... you and I are the same? Can't you tell yet? Or are you really that stupid?," Erin pouted. Ed smelled the boy's scent and shook his head, trying to get away from him, pressing the blade harder into Erin's throat. "I've killed before and I'm sure as hell that I can do it to you!," Ed promised. Erin raised an eyebrow and then smiled brightly in a manic manner. "Really...? And here I was, only going to come in here and show you a good time!," he giggled, thrusting his knee inbetween Ed's legs and purposely rubbing his knee against Ed's member. The teen gasped and faltered, giving Erin an opening. He flipped them over and had Ed's arms above his head. His mouth pressed against Ed's face, murmuring. "I like to play with my toys. Especially if we belong to the same owner. I want to see what's so special about you than me, pet. Now, transmute the blade away-

and let's play."  
--

Bailey watched her youngest pupil sleep on the couch as she stood in the doorway, her face saddened. She knew where Erin was and with guilt, she clenched her hands into fists and approached Al. "You have something I need, sweetie. I'm... sorry... but I've got to have it. There's someone I need to bring back...," she said in a strangled whisper as her eyes watered with tears. A lone one slipped down her porcelain cheek and over her ruby lips as she raised a hand to her chest, palm down and flat.

She closed her eyes as she felt them extend.  
Lengthen out.  
So light. She couldn't feel them.

Sobs silently racked her body as she raised her arm high...  
--

Cars zoomed before her in a frenzy as she pressed down on the gas pedal, gritting her teeth. "I swear to God in Heaven, I'm going to see that they die first before hurting my boys!," she growled to her companion, who sat beside her, his big frame filling the small car. He nodded and grunted as the car was slung to the right. "This is the exit! Gggrrrr... have I NOT taught them anything?!!," she howled in anger and began searching for the house. The man looked and then lifted a finger, pointing to the small white house with the red convertible in front. "There," he said in a gruff voice. His partner let out a fierce yowl of victory and slammed on the brakes in the drive way. She flew out of the car and raced to the door.

Pressing her ear to the door, she could hear the sobbing. Growling under her breath, she took a step back and twirled around, kicking the door open with a burst of splintering wood and crumbling dust.

Bailey screamed at the sudden noise and turned around hurriedly, her eyes wide. "What the...?! Who are you?!!!," she exclaimed, seeing the woman. The dust cleared, the woman grinning madly. A pair of dark brown eyes glinted as the woman raced towards Bailey, clapping her hands, running them against the hallway walls and transmuting a baseball bat.

_**"I'M A HOUSE-WIFE!!!"**_  
--

**-author grins-  
Yep.  
It's exactly who it is. YAY!****Now, for the better part... my Ouran High Host Club story that is in the planning. Who shall Tamaki be paired with? Please leave a answer with your review or send me a PM and I'll tally the votes in two weeks.**

2. Kyoya

**Eeeeekkkk! I'm excited!!! So, this is what Renge feels like when she's in control of the Host Club as Lady Manager! -squeals- I promise I won't do anything... wrong... -looks around- Or WILL I?!?!?!! LEAVE ME LOVE!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Stray  
A FMA fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Fifteen  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... I hope the last chapter made you all happy! :] I worked relentlessly on it. And now... I'M FINALLY UPDATING! Damn. School had started up for me and work, well... let's just say that I had to quit it due to... people who don't know how to work a damn restaurant. Pisses me off. Anyhow, I watched the first episode of "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" this past Saturday night, 2/13/2010, on Adultswim and I LOVE the art work! It looks fluid and more manga-ish. I'm just glad I got to hear Travis talk as Roy! -dances around the room- When we last left off, Bailey was about to do something to Al until our favorite person comes barreling, LITERALLY!, through the door. What's going to happen now? Will Ed free himself from Erin's grasp? Will I actually finish this story?!!! All this and more, on 60 Minutes. Heh. XD Remember, review nicely and happy reading!**  
--

_"I'M A HOUSE-WIFE!"_  
--

Bailey dodged the killing blow the woman in white made towards her and flung her hand out, her long nails barely missing her. "Dammit, stand still!," Bailey growled, moving towards the intruder. The woman grinned madly and slapped the baseball bat in her hand, staring down the black-haired rival. "Why do that? You are not of this place and nor will you lay a hand on that boy. Or so help me, my face will be the last you'll see before you get to Hell," she threatened lowly, narrowing her dark eyes. Bailey smirked and extended her nails further. "Bring it then, old house maid," she drawled out.

"Huh? What's going on...? What the- TEACHER?!," Al cried out from the couch, obviously now awake and staring at the scene before him, ears pressed back against his head. "Al, don't move!," his teacher yelled, pointing a finger at him. "Pity. I was wanting to kill him when he was asleep, so it wouldn't have been painful much," Bailey sighed, flipping back her curling ebony hair. "That's not what your face showed," Al's teacher hissed, circling around the living room. "You wouldn't know!!!," screeched Bailey, her eyes flashing the color of magenta. Soon, the two women went at it, leaving behind a confused and scared Alphonse and tearing up the living room.

_'Brother! Where are you?! You need to be here!,'_ he thought wildly, tears smarting his eyes as he squeezed them shut and covered his human ears, cowering. His heart thumped madly as his brain landed on a faint memory of Edward talking to him about fighting maneuvers.

_'If you feel trapped, use your alchemy. It's not a crime for defending yourself or others close to you. Use what's around you to defeat the bad person. You don't have to hurt them, but keeping them in one place until real help arrives is always a good plan...'_

Caramel eyes flew open and sudden courage flowed through the tiny frame of Al. "That's right... just be like Brother, and you can do it!," he hissed to himself. Glancing around, he searched for something to make his transmutation circle. Ah! The practice chalk! Grabbing it quickly, he jumped from the couch to the floor and drew out his circle, eyes on the fighting women. Once done, Al closed his eyes and focused his energy of making a binding for Bailey. He slapped his hands down and a bright blue light erupted, chords flying up from the ground towards the dark-haired woman.

"What the- ACK!"

The ropes tightened around, forcing her movement to still as she struggled against the bindings. The teacher lowered her hands and turned to Al, who was froze over his circle. She stared at him and then, smile faintly. "Good job, Alphonse... now, let's find your brother."  
--

While the fight had been going on, Edward was trapped upstairs with the green-haired Erin, restrained with his own belt and a a make-shift gag in his mouth. Scared, wide eyes of gold watched the lean teen parade around the bedroom, listening to Bailey and the other woman fight. "Oh, it sounds like it's getting good! I do so hope that Bailey took care of the baby brother... one less obstacle in our way," he mused and turned when he heard an angry sound come from behind Ed's gag. "Did I push a button? Now, now, don't be like that dear Edward! I'm sure Alphonse is with your darling mother now!," Erin sneered, slinking over to where Ed was on the bed. More anguished sounds filled the room as the blonde closed his eyes tightly, refusing for the tears to fall.

_'I've... I've lost him... that can't be true...'_

"BROTHER!"

Three things happened at once: Al ran to Edward, Erin screamed in horror and anger, and the teacher cracked her knuckles and clapped her hands together to form a spear from the floor. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, creep," she drawled, pointing the spear at Erin. "Like Hell I do. No worries though. I've gotten what I came for! Now, it's time for me to go," Erin grinned maliciously and made for the window. Ed was freed from his bonding and growled low in his throat, flexing his fingers. "Not before I beat the shit out of him!," he grounded out and bolted for the green figure, tackling Erin fully like a football player. Al and his teacher cried out as the bodies crashed through the glass and tumble downward from the second story. "Time to let me go, Edward darling! I'll come back for you especially!," Erin cackled, his green eyes now magenta as he pulled the blonde's head to him and kissed him on his mouth briskly and like a ghost, vanished into thin air.

Edward clapped his hands and touched a tree branch full of leaves and mutated a net for him to land in. Huffing for air, the teen wiped his mouth bitterly, pissed that the creep had kissed him. "Bastard... I'll get him for that," he muttered and laid there on the ground. He heard voices floating towards him, something about Bailey disappeared from the living room and that the house was a wreck. _'Roy's not going to be happy,'_ Ed thought dimly until a shadow loomed over him.

Looking up, he blanched and raised his hands as an apology, laughing weakly. "Uhm, I can explain everything!"

"You better had, Edward Elric. But before hand-"

after several blows to the face, round-house kicks in the stomach, plenty of throwing around, and yelling, some moments later, Izumi Curtis, known as Teacher, dumped the blonde back on the ground heavily as he gathered breath into his lungs and mourned over his bruises. Silence stretched between them until she spoke. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?," she asked lowly, her voice hurt. "I-ah-didn't... didn't want you to-hnn!!!- to... worry about us. It wasn't-urk!- your res... responsibility...," Ed panted out, sitting up slowly, one eye one his teacher. Izumi stood there in her white sundress, violet jacket, and sandals, her ebony dread-locks floating in the breeze as she stared at her pupil. Al peered from the doorway, the large build of her husband behind the tiny child. The two silently watched their wife and brother glare at one another. "What do you think is going to happen?," Al asked quietly, tail twitching slightly. "What Izumi does best- being a mother," her husband replied, as Izumi huffed and threw her arms up in frustration and both grew silent as she began her ramble on Ed. "You are so selfish- only thinking of yourself! You've got to realize there are other people who care about you and whether you are taken care of or even alive? Dammit, Edward, don't be so stubborn! Let someone else carry the burden for you!"

Swiftly, Izumi fell to her knees and gathered the blonde in her arms, burying her face into the sunshine-colored hair. "Let me know when you leave and go somewhere so I don't go on a crazy goose-hunt," she murmured softly, arms tightening around her student. Ed stiffened, not knowing what to do. It had been years since a female hugged him like a mother. But then, the next line she spoke hit home:

"I'm not your mother, and I'm only your teacher. But I can be both to you and Al if you let me. I cherish you two too much to see you get hurt."

Gripping her jacket, Edward pressed his forehead against Izumi's shoulder and allowed his tears to flow.  
--

Roy was finishing his lunch when his cell phone went off. Flipping it open, he pressed it against his ear. "Mustang here."

"Long time nor hear, my friend!"

Grimacing, but smiling none-the-less, Roy leaned back into his chair. "Hello, Maes. What brings this cheery phone call?" He heard his long-time friend chuckle on the other end. "What, I can't check up on you? Have you gotten a wife yet? You really need to work on that. You can't let your job run your life-"

"Get to the point, Maes."

"Well, I've been nosing around Central lately and found something rather interesting that might perk your interest," Maes drew out in a nonchalant tone. Roy raised a brow, curious. "Okay, now you've got me. What is it?," he asked, placing his fork down. "You know that case that's been opened, closed, and re-opened for the last seven years? Well, I dug around and found out that my assumptions were right. Roy, there's is such a thing and it has been made."

Roy made a small noise in the back of his throat, obsidian eyes widening. He gripped the edge of his desk and lowered his voice. "How do you know?"

"There was a report that a lab near the main headquarters had been in use recently and some fake replicas have gone out. Not to mention the lovely body count that was in the lab. But when I read the files further, some research papers were discovered. Slightly burnt, but still recognizable. Now, I'm no alchemist, so I had Shezkah read them for me and what was made down in the lab was none other than Hommunculi. There's seven of them, ironically named over the Seven Deadly Sins. There have been sightings of them all over the city, looking for something. And I bet you that it's the stone. Why else would they be made again?

Roy, someone's made the Philosopher's Stone again."

The former Brigadier General slumped over and braced his forehead against his hand, trying to steady his heart. "Maes... that... that can't be it. We fought a somewhat endless war for that myth and lost more that what we could have chewed, and you mean to tell me, that some crack-pot alchemist made it?!"

"Ah, ah, that's where it got _very_ interesting. The research papers were NOT done by some loony-bin. They were written by Hohenheim Elric."  
--

After cleaning the house and rearranging everything, Ed and Al sat on the couch, facing Izumi. She stood before them with arms crossed over her chest and a angry expression on her face. "So, you were looking for Al and your father? And Roy Mustang took you both in?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to adopt us!," Al said happily, his ears flickering. "Is that so? Hmm... Edward. I've been meaning to ask you this. How old are you again?"

"Fifteen about to turn sixteen in a month. Why?"

"... where are your ears and tail?"

Fear seized his heart and for once, the boy didn't have an answer. What was he to say?! That Roy took them in a night of amazing sex?!! He opened his mouth to give an weak excuse when Al piped up, "Oh, he used alchemy to get rid of them. They're on a stuffed animal of mine upstairs."

"Oh really? Did they really bothered that much, Edward?," Izumi inquired, an eyebrow raised on his pale skin. Ed nodded meekly. "I got, uhm, picked on for them, so... yeah... I'm sorry, Teacher," he apologized, hanging his head in guilt.

_'Please, believe Al! Please, believe Al!'_

"You know better than to let bullies get the best of you! I trained you to be strong, dammit, not weak," she rambled, rubbing her forehead. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing a rather tired Roy with a bag of groceries in one of his arms. His expression changed when he noticed the audience looking at him. "What the- Ed? Alphonse? What's going on? Who are these people?," he asked, clearly confused at the strangers in his home. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang, for this intrusion. My name is Izumi Curtis, and this is my husband," she introduced, bowing politely. "Ah, yes, well, that still doesn't let me know why you are here," Roy said, walking into the kitchen to dump off his briefcase and groceries. The boys silently watched the grown-ups talk and without looking, they grasped each others hands in reassurance.

Izumi told Roy what happened earlier and without speaking, his face turned white and he appeared more haggard and exhausted. He slumped into his chair, staring into nothing. "Hommunculi... in my home...," he muttered wildly, pushing back his hair. "I didn't think you knew what they were. Yes, I'm afraid so, Mustang. Hommunculi are made from alchemists who dare tread that forbidden line of creating a human being. With them, a fake supplement of fake Philosopher Stones keeps them going and carry a certain ideal or memory of their former life with them. I'm sorry to say that two of them know Edward and Alphonse now. More than likely because of who their father is," Izumi finished, glancing at the two brothers.

"So what if they come back? I'll use my alchemy and get rid of them once and for all!," Ed shouted, eyes flashing. "No, you little hot-head. That won't work! However... what they don't know... is that the Philosopher's Stone is near," Izumi said calmly, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall. "What? It is?! How, Teacher?," Ed asked, leaning forward.

Taking a breath, she slowly opened her dark eyes to the brothers in front of her and slowly, raised a finger.

"It's Alphonse. He _is_ the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed blanched then stared at Izumi. "No way! That's impossible! Al, tell her... that... Al?" The smallest of the two hugged himself, ears pressed tightly against his skull. The room was silent in fear as Ed questioned his brother. "It's not true, is it? Al, tell me!," Ed cried out, grasping him by the shoulders. Tears leaked down rounded cheeks as teeth gritted down to keep back the sobs. "It's... it's true! Ed, I am the Stone. When Father made it, he knew that people would be after it. So, he hid in me. The only people who can sense it are those who have been through the Gate!"

"So that's how the Hommunculi can find it," Roy mused then gasped, looking at Izumi. "Then, how did... how did you know?," he asked, somewhat scared. Izumi looked away, her face blank. "I've been through the gate. I performed an act so horrible, it cost me my baby boy... and... and..."

She tensed up and suddenly released a fountain of blood from her mouth, gagging around the liquid. In a swift motion, her husband gathered her in his arms and made a bee-line to the bathroom, followed by Roy. Ed stared at his brother in disbelief, his amber eyes wide. "He... he did that to you? Al, why didn't you tell me?," he asked hoarsely. Al looked away, his hands in tiny fists on his lap. "Because you would get angry and go after him. He had a good reason for it, I know he did. It doesn't bother me unless someone comes near me that's been through the Gate... please, Ed... don't be mad," Al whispered.

A hug around his shoulders assured him. "I'm not. Just... confused... but I won't let anyone near you. That's a promise," came the hissed reply. Al sighed and rubbed his face. "Thank you, Brother. We better go check on Teacher."  
--

Hours later, Izumi was asleep, her husband keeping a watchful eye on her. Al was asleep in his room while Roy laid out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A dip in the matress let him know that Edward was near him. The clean, soapy scent of the teen reached his nose as amber eyes loomed in his vision. "You okay?," Ed asked softly. "I believe so... a lot has happened today. I'm a little out of it, but I'm glad you and Al are okay," he said gently, running a hand through Ed's damp locks. The teen smiled a little and pressed his forehead to Roy's. "Mind if I get a goodnight kiss from ya?"

"Not at all."

Mouths met in a sweet mesh, slow and unyielding. Ed sighed into the contact and opened his mouth to allow Roy in, tonuges dancing together in a slick dance that was tantalizing. They pressed into each other, deepening the kiss as they explored each others mouths. Hands wormed into one another's hair, twisting heads, nipping tender lips. Ed gasped for air, burrowing his face in the junction of Roy's neck and shoulder, inhaling his smoky essence. "You make me fall in love you over and over again," he murmured, kissing the tender flesh.

"Ditto on that, Ed."

They laughed softly and with soft caressing and low talking, both fell asleep in each other's arms, the last thought in their minds echoing:

"I'm glad you are with me."  
--

**If it wasn't for Adam Lambert, this chapter WOULDN'T have happened! I hope you all enjoyed.  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
Leave me love, yes?  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_Later Days...!_  
SD**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Stray**  
** A FMA fanfiction**  
** By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Sixteen**  
** Pairing: Roy/Ed **  
**Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... WHOA! SOMEONE ACTUALLY UPDATED. You all still love me, right? I have a new laptop, if it makes it any better. Review nicely and happy reading!**  
-

Several months passed rather silently in Roy's house. The boys stopped their lessons and started re-teaching themselves the basics of alchemy and basic structured studies. With silent scowling, the man allowed Ed to sign up for the State Alchemist testing, though being so young, Roy had told them there was exceptions within the system. Edward took this in greatly and buried himself in his books and formulas, hardly spending his waking moments with his lover and instead, hiding out in the darkened study with his brother.

Ever since finding out that his father made Al into the Philosopher's Stone, both brothers were trying to find a way to reverse what was done to his body.

Roy began to worry.

It wasn't like the Elric brothers to be _so_ engrossed into something that he couldn't be apart of physically. So, cunningly, he had Hawkeye and Hughes to dig around from their old friends at the military center. There, he knew the kind and very sensible Alex Louis Armstrong would be of assistance, as he had before when locating the whereabots of Alphonse. The gentle giant was known as the Strong-Arm Alchemist for his incredible stength when forceful blows directly from his fists could break a human body. His place though, at Central, was high in the ranks and Roy knew that any information that went through the Fuhrer had to go through Armstrong. The burly man promised Roy that if anything came his way, the former Brigadier General would be the first to know.

Glad, Roy patiently sat back in the dark, waiting for Ed to finally ask for help...  
and for his little family to come back together.  
-

Standing straight, though her head was down, Bailey flinched as the roaring words slapped her as her former boss screamed, threw a rampage at the loss of the Stone.  
Beside her, Erin yawned, scratching his head.

"Not that I don't MIND the loss of hearing, but all the yelling is making no sense to me. So we'll get them _next_ time...," Erin drawled, obviously bored. Pale eyes glinted behind glasses, making Bailey shudder when she flickered her gaze up at the man's reaction.

"Next time...? There might not BE A NEXT TIME IF YOU AREN'T HERE!," the man bellowed, sending shocks of pure energy throughout the room, causing Bailey to shriek in pain. Erin merely grunted and narrowed his magenta eyes. "I apologize for this inconvenience, sir. I will see to this personally," Bailey whispered, bowing her head low.

A "hrrump" angrily tore through the man's throat as he heavily sat down on something. Bailey trained her eyes on the floor before her, heart fluttering wildly. "I will make sure that we obtain the Elric brother and destroy the eldest one. I will take full responsibility for this," she rambled on, hoping to soothe the aggravated nerves of the man. Silence met her ears until he spoke again, softly, "I entrust that this will happen. But this is the last chance I will give you, Bailey. Erin, you are assist her, but ONLY THAT. Nothing else. No blood spilt nor carnage. The last time that happened, well... you know...," the man trailed off, a dark chuckle floating. Erin grimaced, baring his teeth.

"Hommunculi or not, I will never answer fully to you, FATHER," the green-haired boy spat out, turning around and vanishing in thin air, the air charged with his anger. Bailey heaved a sigh and stood up straighter, watching the full, large figure dissipate into the darkness of his lab.

How was it possible that this man could control them like puppets on a string? Never fully loving nor complying- sweet and guiding as he once was?

This man, who burned brilliantly in a dull light like that of a dying sun, this FATHER...

their creator?

Bailey's heart wept for the Elric brothers. _'Please, let this not come to pass. If I have to hurt them, let one of them take my life. I don't care anymore for the Stone. It won't bring my love back. But until Father is here, I can not do anything._

_How did I become so helpless?'_  
-

As the sun was setting, Roy placed the last dinner plate down as he caught a glimpse of something blonde race across his vision. Looking out the window, he watched as he sparred with his teacher. Izumi had taken into her hands to physically and mentally train her former student again to prepare him for becoming a State Alchemist. The test, she had told him, was going to be hard. Every second would push his ability and strength in keeping a cool head under pressure and how to artfully perform his alchemy. Roy remembered his own well, but he didn't like to dig up the past. Shaking his head, he leaned out the door that lead to the back door. He watched with dark eyes the fluid movements of the boy as he ran at his teacher, who blocked his blows efficiently. Edward continued to push himself into the movements. Roy drank in the sight of his young lover in a black tank-top and sweats, barefoot and his automail gleaming in the golden light. He seemed to be radiating with the intensity of the sun. Each matching and meshing together to create everything he was.

Roy swallowed the lump in his throat that suddenly appeared and tried to settle his heart down. He felt oddly warm, awkward. "I feel like some love-struck teenager. How... oh, shit...," he murmured quietly, blood draining from his face. He knew that they said "I love you" often, but it wasn't until now that Roy wrapped the idea completely around his head. Edward was his world now.

Everything.

He withdrew and hid in the kitchen, fixing dinner until both boys paraded in loudly, both tired out from actually going outside and working out. Izumi followed quietly, her face stern but relaxed. They all sat down for dinner, conversations tossed back and forth across the table. Edward kept most of them going, talking with his mouth open and laughing, Alphonse polite but giggling as well. Izumi looked fondly at her former students and shook her head, meeting Roy's gaze. The two adults could do nothing but allow the brother's antics to continue. Dessert passed by and soon, Izumi was getting ready to go. "I'll be back again tomorrow, boys. Remember to cool down tonight before bed and I mean it, Ed," she pointed at the blonde, frowning.

"Okay, okay! Geeze," he grumbled with a twinkle in his eye. Izumi smiled and thanked Roy for his hospitality and left the Mustang house. Al and Ed scrambled into the living room to play on their game console until the man held back the older Elric brother. "Go on ahead, Al. I need to speak with Ed real quick," Roy said. Al nodded and stuck out his tongue at his brother, gleeful that he would now be the 1st player. Ed pouted and turned to his lover. "What's up?," he asked, looking up into inky eyes. "I wanted to know how progress was with the lessons. Are you getting scared, nervous? What's going on in that mind of yours that I can't get into?," Roy murmured, embracing the golden boy, burying his head in the blonde strands. Humming with appreciation, Ed wrapped his arms around the lean body, inhaling Roy's smell. "Nothing really. I'm not nervous at all, just... hoping. And praying a lot, which is odd because I don't believe in religion," he mused, running his hands up and down Roy's back.

Chuckling, Roy stepped back, placing his hands on Ed's shoulders. "It's okay to do that. Now, as much as I don't like you doing this State Alchemist thing, I do have a gift for you," the man smiled, reaching into his pocket. He had found this little trinket awhile back and decided that now would probably be a good time to give it to his lover. Ed's eyes grew wide when Roy stated he was getting a present. "Wow. Uhm, you didn't have to do that, Roy!," he exclaimed, blushing some as he turned his head away some. "Well, I want to do this. Here, Edward," he said softly, pressing the cool object in the teen's flesh hand. Looking down, Edward saw the pocket watch gleam in the hallway light, the insignia of the State Alchemist on top.

"Th-this is... your watch?," he breathed, his cheeks flushing with heat.

"It is. Got it the day I received my name from the Fuhrer himself. I don't use it really anymore and I thought that through you, there was a chance it would again," Roy smiled, running his fingertips through Ed's blonde bands lovingly. Ed leaned into the touch, though his eyes never strayed from the watch.

He opened it, staring at the face as the hands ticked away. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, as soft as a butterfly's wing on a finger. He looked up then into Roy's face and smiled tenderly. "Thank you. This means a lot, Roy. How am I going to make up for this?," he asked, holding the watch close to him.

"By passing, for starters. However, there are _other_ methods..."  
-

Al continued to play the main game when Ed came in, blushing furiously but pleased nonetheless. "What's wrong with you, brother?," he asked, caramel eyes wary. "Aaaahhh, nothing you wouldn't understand, Al. It's a grown-up thing," Ed said wistfully, sitting down with a graceful flop. Al raised a brow and frowned, his ears flickering. "I have an idea," he pressed and tossed the other controller to Edward, who caught it deftly, but then had a goofy look on his face. "And that idea might be right," Ed snickered, and both proceeded to shoot each other on screen.  
-

Later that night, Roy walked towards his room, exhausted after grading papers and planning out the rest of the week's lesson plans. After taking his shower, the only thought on his mind was his comfy bed. As he opened the knob and walked in, all thoughts of his bed vanished when he found someone else on it.

Not that he minded.

Especially when said person was sitting on it precariously, wearing a large, white button down with endless legs protruding from the bottom and a halo of blonde around his shoulders. What made it more interesting was the soft-felt cat ears on the head. Roy laughed throatily, approaching Ed. "What's this?," he asked, rubbing the ears. Ed purred and grinned at the contact. "I used alchemy. You said _other methods_ and I thought with me having my ears again would... oh, I don't know, make the pervert in you come out since we haven't been together that much lately. Sorry for ignoring you," the boy apologized by rubbing his head against the hand that rubbed his ears. Roy smiled sincerely and leaned down, kissing those pink lips. "It's fine, Ed. Studying takes out a lot on someone. But, in this case, it's only interested something _else_," he smirked. Ed mirrored the same expression, lowering his eyelids and slid back on the bed, allowing the man to crawl up on the white surface. Roy stripped off his pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt as he slid on the milky white surface of his sheets. Ed's eyes grew darker at the largeness of the man and moaning some, he got on all fours and crawled towards him, kissing Roy's kneecap sweetly as the man leaned back on his hands. Roy then groaned out loud when he noticed a swishing tail behind Ed. "You really thought about this," he mused huskily, placing his hand on Ed's back and ran it down, cupping the naked rear in his palm. Ed nodded, whimpering at the contact. It felt so long!

He nudged Roy's bare legs apart, coming in contact with his desired point. He gathered Roy's straining erection in his hands and stroked upward, earning a breathy sigh from his older lover. Grinning, Ed twisted it around, brushing the sensitive head and applying pressure on certain parts, working the man into a mess. He then squeaked as a sneaky finger made its way into his opening, teasing him as he was with Roy. Edward glared at the black-haired man, but it crumbled as it pushed in and out languidly, slowly. He moaned openly and arched into it. "Nnggghhh, Roy!"

"You do me a favor, I do you one," came the strangled reply.

Edward's eyes flashed and hungrily, he swooped down and engulfed the throbbing cock in his mouth at once, tongue wrapping around as much of the pulsing flesh as he could. The finger went in deeper, flicking against his spot, causing him to moan with Roy in his mouth, causing the man above him to grunt at the sensation. Grinning, Ed placed his hands under the ladden sac and started massaging it, swallowing around the cock in his mouth. Roy drew in a ragged breath as that familiar line of fire pooled in his groin, tightening and pulling. He bit the inside of his mouth as Ed kept sucking harder and harder. Weakly, but forcefully, he jammed another finger inside of the boy, causing him to yelp and nip down on the fleshy head as a reaction. Roy made a noise like that of a strangled moan and came hard and fast in the boy's mouth, shuddering. Edward greedily took it down and made happy slurping noises. How good it felt to taste Roy in such a long time? After the member softened in his mouth and was clean, Edward looked up and pushed back at the intruding digits, mewling. Roy stared down at his golden lover, eyes glazed over and body warm. Ed kept making those noises- cute and irresistible- that it was beginning to make him hard again.

Growling low in his throat, Roy withdrew his fingers and grabbed the boy in his lap, pushing the shirt away and taking his mouth with his own. Edward mentally groaned at the heated kiss and threaded his fingers in the inky midnight tresses, fingernail scraping against the skin. Roy grunted and grabbed a handful of Ed's blonde locks, pulling back the head for better access of his mouth, plundering it violently with his tongue and lips. And Ed drank it all in, thrilling at the sudden primal urge. Large hands grasped his hips and pulled them up then over the head of his newly erected cock. Down Ed went on the staff and cried out at the feeling of being filled. He flung himself back, clinging on to Roy's pale shoulders as he was riding atop.

Everything became hot.

Intense and burning.

How could these touches be so _scorching_?

Ed felt numb despite the sudden flame inside of him. It was a good feeling; he held it close to him as he possibly could. He cried and whined as Roy jabbed into him hard, hands everywhere on his young body. Sweat crawled everywhere, saliva on skin, moistured air sucking down in lungs. Ed's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he allowed the fire in his belly to flame out in his abdomen, abandoning everything to giving himself over to the ultimate pleasure.

Everything became _dirty_.

Sweaty and sticky.

How could all of this feel so _good_...?

Roy's mouth found its way to the junction of his neck and shoulder and bit down hard, sucking and licking at new mark he made in the golden skin. Edward trembled in his arms hard, his legs tightening around his waist as he wailed a thin note into the night air, bouncing harder. Strands of sunlight flew around his face as his eyes were closed in concentration, pearly teeth worrying his already red-stained lips. His automail gleamed against Roy's hazy vision and he loved it more and more. Roy held on tighter, whispering hoarsely in his ear, "Come with me, Ed."

He fisted Ed's cock quickly, pumping in a jerky rhythm as the blonde screeched out his passion and tightened his passage around Roy, spurting hard over both of their stomachs. Roy followed shortly, breath hitching in his throat as he held on to his young lover, coming inside of him as light shattered behind his eyelids like fragments of rainbow glass. Both panted harshly, weak limbs twitching as they fell over on their sides, trying to grasp one another feebly. The ears and tail were gone once more, their owner drained from keeping up his alchemy for so long. Edward licked his stinging lips and rose his ocher eyes to the obsidian ones, as if searching for something.

"Do you love me?"

"... more than you know."

"How much?"

"More than my life."

Ed nodded, then leaned to Roy's face, breathing over his mouth as he kissed it ever-so gently, savoring the palpable surface. "Same here," he murmured tiredly, but firmly, entwining their hands together. Metal with flesh.

And Roy knew that his heart was mended then.  
-

"You know, you DON'T have to do this."

A golden glare.

"Like Hell I don't."

Both partners stood outside of the Central building, watching attendants going inside to take the Alchemy test. It was a gorgeous day- an endless sky of blue, no clouds at all, and cool. Everyone seemed to be a splendid mood but Roy. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at his lover who wore his trademark red trench coat, black shirt, and for some reason...

leather pants.

'Oh, those are SO coming off when we get home.'

Ed threw him a cheeky grin. "It'll be fine, trust me! You and Izumi taught me everything I needed to know for this. The rest is up to me. I got this."

Alphonse stood to the side, holding the edge of Roy's dark blue sweater, ears pressed against his head. He was upset that Brother was going in for the testing, fearing that he wouldn't pass. "Brother, are you... are you sure you'll make it?," he whimpered. Ed laughed some and ruffled Al's hair, making the boy laugh. "You betcha! And when I'm done, we'll all go out for dinner!"

Al smiled largely and nodded eagerly, looking up at Roy. "We can, right?," he asked brightly. Roy sighed and then smiled at the boys' behaviors. "Sure- why not? Edward's already decided on that." The boy smiled and then looked back at the entrance. "Well... I need to go now. Wish me luck!," he said cheerfully, looking up at Roy. The man studied his companion for a moment and looked around.

No one in sight.

Ducking his head, he kissed the teen briskly, but thoughtfully. When parted, Ed looked as if he was soaring. He hugged Al and then touched Roy's arm. Turning, he ran inside the building, the tail of his coat and his brilliant yellow hair burning in the sunlight.  
-

Erin watched the family on top of the roof, grinning madly. "This just keeps getting better and better. Can't wait to show Mustang what a little mind-fuck can REALLY do."  
-

**Fufufufufufufuuuuuu...**  
**-author disappears-**  
**FOR PONY!**  
**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


	18. OMAKE THEATER!

**Stray**  
** A FMA fanfiction **  
**By: Something Dysfunctional**  
** Chapter OMAKE!**  
**Pairing: Roy/Ed **  
**Disclaimer: You all know who owns "Fullmetal Alchemist"... **  
**This chapter is a silly little filler. An omake, people. Something to make ya'll laugh and squeal. Shits and giggles. I don't really know why I decided to write this... could be the sugar I have consumed and also listening to VOCALOID songs, especially "Romeo & Cinderella", the Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui version. -melts- They have the most beautiful voices together... now, enjoy this slice of funny pie. Review nicely and happy reading!**  
-

**The Fullmetal Theater of Anything-Goes Alchemy Romping Presents: **"Cross-dressing? Edward is Forced Into A Girl's Dress!"  
-

_(author note: Yes, that's right... I went THERE.)_  
-

Glaring at the gorgeous man in front of him, the boy flattened his cat ears against his crown of blonde hair and narrowed his matching eyes at his enemy at hand. How did it come to this? Sure, it might have been a wrong idea of betting against Roy in a game of chess to see who was better and the loser would have to become someone's bitch, but that man HAD to take it up ONE MORE NOTCH. Growling, Ed crossed his arms tighter over his chest as his face grew red. Across from him, Roy couldn't hide his trademark smirk and leaned forward, cupping his cheek in his hand as he watched the teen fluster and squirm. "What's the matter, Ed? I thought you said you never backed down from a challenge?"

"Not something like THIS! Why does... AAARRGGGHHHH! I don't understand it! It's like you _want_ to belittle me and make fun of me...!," he whined, scooting further into his chair, as if to escape his lover's clutches.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort. I ante-up the bet. What's wrong? Can't handle it?," Roy sneered jokingly, black eyes glinting. Ed gnashed his teeth together, his blood racing in his ears. "Better than what YOU could!," he snapped back, standing up fast and stalking out of the room, tail bristled.

Roy laughed out loud, tossing his head back. His young lover had spunk and fire, he did. Temper like that of a woman at times. Smoothing back his features, the man then thought fondly of the cat-boy and his sweet moments, no matter how few there was. This would certainly not be tossed in that category.  
-

Bailey stared at her student for a long time and then burst into a fit of giggles at his request. "I need to buy you a WHAT?," she wheezed out, wiping her teared-up eyes. Ed grumbled and looked away, blushing profusely. His hands were twisting in the pocket of his hoodie, a sign of nerves. "Ineedyoutobuyadress," he ran together in a embarassed mumble. Bailey raised a thin brow, her dark eyes questioning. "Aaannnddd... why do I have to?," she pressed, intrigued. Edward sighed loudly and ran his hands in his blonde hair, his blush darkening. "I bet Roy against a match of chess. And I lost. So, I have to wear a dress," he grounded out thinly. The woman chuckled and crossed her legs on the couch, pressed a hand to her mouth. "Typical. Of course I will help you, Ed. Now, what color would you like it?," Bailey asked sincerely. Ed shrugged and glared at her. "Nothing STUPID. Nothing GIRLY..."

Bailey grinned. "I promise nothing."  
-

After leaving the school, Roy made his way home, stopping by the grocery store to pick up specific items from supper that night. Pleased with his selections, he drove to his house in a pleasant mood. The bet was now far in the back of his mind. Instead, he was thinking of pleasing the teen and his brother, Al, with his cooking. Crawling up in the driveway, he exited out of the car, hearing the cries inside of the two boys rushing to the door, flinging it open. The blonde brothers raced towards the tall teacher, hugging him and crying out about nearly starving to death and wanting to eat a cow.

Roy laughed heartily and moved Ed and Al back inside, their arms full of grocery bags. Time passed slowly and dinner then consumed, Al crawled into bed with a full belly and instantly passed out, after Roy reading a story to him. The house was settled in adn quiet. Yawning largely, the black-haired man walked down the hallway softly, ready to fall asleep himself until he smelled something in the air. Curious, his nose picked up the spicy scent and followed it into the living room, where one of the floor lamps was still on, casting golden shadows in the large area. Eyes traveled over the scene, the smell stronger. His dark eyes fell on someone sitting in his armchair, still and...

drowning in layers and layers of crinoline, lace, and ruffles.

Serene eyes of liquid amber lifted up, downy eyelashes quivering over the lids as the light danced off of them. A smooth face smiled gently, framed with flaxen hair around shoulders.

"... Ed-Edward...?," trailed off Roy, staring with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, the smell trickling into his mouth. He recognized the taste instantly- peppermint. Swallowing, his drank in the sight that he DARED believe would happen and that familiar tugging in his cock made him swoon. Ed ducked his head, hands folded quietly in the folds of his pink and white Lolita dress that Bailey managed to get her hands on. With ruffled short sleeves, a scooping collar with ruffled lace piping on the front, the skirt billowed out like a pink, sugary cloud. The bodice was tight around his torso, laced tightly. The skirt was layered with white lace peeking in between the spaces, undeniably sweet. A bow of the same pink color was on Edward's head and the _"piece de resistance"_ that nearly made Roy come were the ever-so delicate white stockings and pink platform patent pink Mary Jane shoes. There seemed to be a cloud of the peppermint around the golden child, wrapping it like a gift Roy had to be patient to recieve.

Oh, yes. Roy would thank Bailey _so_ much for this.

Ed had kept his temper in, looking so innocent and coy, as if he wanted to be noticed but not stared at for too long. His cat ears flickered at the sound Roy made in his throat as he stood up carefully, the skirt following his movements. "You said I had to wear one, so... here you go. May I PLEASE take it off now?," he asked politely. Roy closed his eyes, trying to still his heart for jumping out of his chest. He drew himself up, opening his eyes to stare at Edward, his obsidian eyes glazed over heatedly. Edward knew that look.

_He was turned on... by him in a DRESS._

Scoffing, he turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Pervert," Ed muttered, but couldn't help but feel excited. Was this such a big tease for the former Dog of the Military? Peeking over his shoulder, the boy watched as Roy approach him, stalking forward like a big panther. He instead slid into his armchair, sitting back like some king, watching Ed. "Hmm, I don't think so. I like you in this. It's completely different, not to mention a wonderful look," he smirked darkly, his voice now an octave lower. The sound made a shiver race down Ed's spine. So, is this how he wanted to be? The corners of his mouth twitched and fluidly, heart thumping, the boy fully turned to him and curtsied prettily, head bowing as the layers of gold fell past his shoulders.

"Then I pleased you-

_master."_

Roy felt his pants tightening around his now strained erection trapped inside. Ed practically used sex in that voice. It was husky, light, and darling, like a girl's. He was falling into role of one, the game set and on. White against black on the checkered board.

Silently like the cat he was, Edward stepped forward, gazing at his lover with a bemused expression on his face. "What would you have me do? You seem... a little bit tense," he drawled out, appraising Roy's lap with eagerness. Roy leaned his cheek against his fist, elbow balancing carefully on the arm of his chair. "Indeed. What would you propose?," the man drawled out. Soon, his mouth was being kissed by plump lips of the most delicious softness, coaxing his own open with a wicked little tongue. Roy fell into the kiss, enjoying the slow sensation of melding his mouth with Edward's, small hands creeping up to bury themselves into his black hair. Roy didn't move, allowing his pretty-in-pink minx to give him pleasure. Parting, the blonde smiled lightly, eyes hooded. "Anything else?," he murmured, his tail swinging behind him. The man licked his lips daringly, taking Ed's automail hand and placing it over his bulging crotch. Ed smiled prettily and turned around, his back facing Roy. Then, he began to sit in the man's lap, the crinole whispering as it pressed together. Roy bit the inside of his mouth, feeling the heat swept along his thighs as Ed's tail curled out from under the skirt, dangling off his lap. "What is this?," he asked lightly. Edward giggled to himself and peered over his shoulder, looking at Roy from under his eyelashes. "Whatever you want," he breathed.

_Was that an invitation?_

Breathing through his nose, Roy took his trembling hands and slid them under the layers to search for his surprise that hid underneath. Ed squirmed lightly at the touch of flesh searching hungrily for their goal, his own cock awakening with a flush of excitement. He let out a whimper when they traced over his rear, inquiringly. "Ed... are you wearing...?"

The boy could only moan aloud as the hands flew over his front, cupping his erection, rubbing the fabric.

Whatever was said about the Flame Alchemist ever having patience was wrong INDEED. Squealing at being lifted up, Ed was flung on the couch, his skirt bunched up on his torso as the cool air hit his lower region. Flustered, his cheeks burned as Roy gasped in marvel at the panties that Bailey _happened_ to supply him with. And of course, it didn't help matters that they were white. INNOCENCE, PURE, WHITE PANTIES.

"R-Roy!," he mewled, confused and hot, strands of hair sticking to his forehead and cheek as his eyes searched above him for the man. Instead of a verbal reply, a wet mouth covering the head of his cock trapped in that scrap of devil cloth was his answer. Ed wailed some, jerking his thin hips upward, enjoying the sensation. Hands fumbled for the lacing and unraveled the dress, allowing Roy to remove the Lolita gown off of his lover, leaving him in stockings, panties, and shoes. Panting harshly, the boy looked down, past his heaving chest to the dark, bent head over his cock. Roy mouthed the burning flesh, rubbing his sack at the same time, causing Ed to cry out. Roy could taste the pre-come from the fabric of Ed's underwear and consciously rubbed his own erection against the cushions of the couch, taking his teeth and pulling them off so they hung around Ed's muscular thighs. Ed gasped as his cock bobbed in the air then taken into a moist cavern. Moaning deeply, the blonde grasped Roy's hair, slowly gyrating his hips in a slow motion, fucking the man's mouth.

Roy practically purred at the noises his little lover made. He wrapped his tonuge around the thickness, sucking and pulling in, creating a vacuum suction, saliva coating. Ed was crying, it hurt so good when Roy swallowed around him. Wailing out once last time, he bucked his hips faster, his loins burning. with a final cry when Roy suckled hard on the flaring head, searching for more of Ed's unique flavor, the blonde came hard, clutching at the man's head, arching off the couch.

Roy took it all down, pleased at how well and fast he got Ed to come. Looking up with drunk-hazed eyes, he saw his triumph and prize sink down, dragging air into his lungs. He waited until the cock in his mouth softened. Licking it clean, Roy pulled the boy up and kissed him fully, dragging Ed's flavor in his mouth. Moaning weakly, the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his cat ears laid down in relaxation. Nothing was said but shared kisses and then, Ed crawled into Roy's lap once more, his stocking-encased legs trapping the man. He rocked his hips against Roy's hardness, eyes fluttering shut as he groaned at the familiar hardness rubbing against him. Roy grunted, burying his face in Ed's hair as they dry-humped against one another. Ed fumbled below and released Roy's own member after a fight with the zipper and belt. Taking the large organ in his hand, he pumped it quickly in a broken rhythm, making Roy choke. He bit down suddenly on Ed's neck, grabbing the teen's awakened cock and both started pumping vigorously, crying out in the tiniest of whispers as they neared completion. Ed looked up into Roy's face, watching the man's expression of lust contort over in waves, glowing in pride that HE was doing this to Roy- and no one else. He took Roy's moving hand and placed it on his own, grasping both cocks and both flung themselves into pleasure, moaning at the sensation of rubbing against one another. Ed came after that, sensitive from his first orgasm, Roy's name falling from his lips.

The black-haired man ran a hand over the stocking-ed leg, pushing it back as he allowed it to move quickly over the thigh and under Edward's sack, inserting a finger in the hidden hole. Ed jumped up at the intrusion, mouth slack as Roy moved it fast, hitting a spot that he knew was not there. Keening, the blonde fell back on the couch, body convulsing as he came harder. Roy growled low and long, his own orgasm erupting over his already-coated hand. In jerked pants, the man milked his cock, the last of the come dribbling out as both gasped for breath. Leaning down, Roy kissed the bruised mouth of Ed's and nuzzled against his cheek lovingly. "You were amazing, Edward... thank you for that," he murmured. Edward laughed brokenly, still high from his release. "Welcome... better not messed that dress up... Bailey will kill you." Both cooed at each other, tangling hands together, too lazy to get up and clean up their mess. Edward was about to nod off, feeling butterfly kisses dancing on his collarbone when they paused.

"Now if you dressed up like a maid, that would be even MORE amazing."

"In your wildest dreams, Mustang. You'll be MY maid next time."  
-

**SMUTT RULES YOUR LIFE.**  
**and so does pudding.**

**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later days...!**_  
**-SD**


End file.
